Love at Twinkle Park
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: One lovely Friday afternoon, Amy follows Sonic again down the streets of Station Square. Amy notices that a new amusement park called Twinkle Park opens & couples get in free! Well, Sonic takes off from her. Then Shadow comes in, and Amy has a lil plan...
1. A Simple Plan

Since its getting close to Valentine's Day, I thought of writing a cute fanfic with one of my favorite Sonic couples! This couple is…Well, not gonna spoil ya, sorry :p Just read and review yourself! P.S., if you don't like the couple in this fic, don't complain to me about it…

* * *

"**Love at Twinkle Park"**

_**Chapter One**_

One Friday afternoon, Amy was walking her way to find her apartment in her favorite red dress that matched her boots and headband. Of course, she was happy because Friday's her most favorite day of all. No stupid Eggman was on the loose, the weather was nice, and nothing could ever go wrong, right? But then, Amy stopped and noticed something. Up ahead of her, she saw a blue hedgehog that wore his white gloves and his regular red and white shoes. As you may have guessed, that hedgehog was Sonic, the world's number one hero. Since there's no trouble on foot, now seemed like the perfect chance for Amy to make Sonic marry her once and for all!

"Tee-hee, now's my chance", Amy giggled evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

Hurriedly, she took off to follow Sonic. The blue hedgehog was listening to his MP3 player that had on some rock songs on it. He didn't have to music on too loud, because he had to be on a lookout for Eggman or anything else that'll try to cause destruction to Station Square. Amy started tip toeing as fast as she could. She was still far behind him anyhow. Thinking that he heard something odd, Sonic stopped. Amy covered her gasp and hid behind a trashcan. Her hero looked back and didn't notice her. Then he shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking.

"Phew, close one", Amy whispered to herself and started following him again.

As Sonic started lip-syncing to the song called "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'N Roses, Amy continued walking carefully to surprise him. She accidentally stepped on a piece of glass and shrieked a little. Sonic stopped and turned down the music of his MP3 player. Amy quickly hid behind a street light before Sonic looked back. Suspicions were circling around him anyhow.

"Hmm…" Sonic rubbed his chin. "Oh, well", he turned back around and started walking a little faster.

"Oh, no you don't", Amy growled to herself and then started walking faster.

Soon enough, Sonic started lip-syncing his song again to himself. Amy kept on tip toeing creepily as she kept her mouth closed. Just then, Sonic came across a neon sign that was shining on the front of a twin door to an elevator. He looked up and noticed a tunnel that was seen through the clear glass that led on and on. On the other side, there was a short walk way that led to a closed door. The place was Twinkle Park.

"What the heck?" Sonic scratched his head.

"SONIKKU!!" the cheerful hedgehog jumped on his back, causing the headphones to fall out of his ears.

"_Dear God, please help",_ Sonic thought with mercy.

"It's been a long time", Amy winked slyly. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Um, uh…" Sonic tried to come up with an excuse to get away from his biggest fan girl.

"Huh?" Amy noticed the sign. On the bottom of the amusement park's name, another sign said "Cute couples get in free". At that moment, the pink hedgehog gasped with joy. "Look! We can go in there! Cute couples get in free!" she pointed at the sign.

"Can you…get off my back right quick?" the blue hedgehog asked nicely.

Shrugging her shoulders, Amy got off of him carefully. Sonic brushed the dust off of him, puts his headphones back on and then takes a deep breath. But Amy didn't know that it was a little trick for Sonic so he could escape.

"Psyche!" the blue hedgehog sticks his tongue at her and then runs away speedily.

"What?!" Amy clenched her fists as her face turned red like a tomato. "Sonic, you…you…RETARD! Forget you! I can find somebody better than you anyway!"

"So he left you again, huh?" a voice said from behind.

Amy let out a small shriek as she turned around. Luckily, it wasn't Eggman. It was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his body that matched his ruby eyes and wore his white gloves with gold bracelets on them and his red and white hover shoes.

"Oh, hey there, Shadow", Amy waved. "What brings you here?"

"Just walking here and there, then I noticed that you scared Faker away again", the black hedgehog explained with tease.

"I didn't scare him! He left me behind!" Amy pointed to herself courageously.

"Sure", Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Why you…!" Amy growled furiously. _"Wait a minute",_ she suddenly said in thought. _"Maybe I can force Shadow to go to that amusement park with me so that way I can make Sonic jealous! And then, he'll head heels and propose to me!"_

"Umm…Are you talking to your conscience?" Shadow asked with a sweatdrop.

"Say, Shadow-kun", Amy glared at him with an evil smirk. "Are you busy right now?"

"No…Why?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Since we're not busy, let's go into this cool Twinkle Park place", Amy pointed to the place behind her. "Kinda, you know…to have some fun and such…"

"Sorry, but I'm not a huge fan of amusement parks", Shadow crossed his arms. "Plus, why would I go out with a crazy girl like you?"

"_He asked for it!"_ Amy thought angrily. "Hey, is that a stripper?" she tilts her head to the side, acting like she just saw something.

"Is she hott?" Shadow looks back as he pulls out a handful of cash. All of the sudden, he gets knocked unconscious by Amy's Piko-Piko hammer. He collapsed forward and blacks out. Not only that, but his money starts floating down to the ground.

"Wait a minute…Why didn't I do that to Sonikku?" Amy asks herself oddly. "Oh, well", she takes one of Shadow's foot and drags him to the elevator with her. Realizing that Shadow's money was on the ground, she drops Shadow, runs back out and grabs the money, and the goes back in to go up. "At least this plan will be a success", she said with the same evil smirk.

* * *

Done with the first chappie! What will happen next? Find out next time! 


	2. The Insanity Begins

Yes, back again! I have no homework, so I'm ready to go! If there's a chance, I'll update another chappie after this one. ENJOY!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two 

Shadow awakens by the sound of machines moving. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Somehow, he was on a roller coaster ride and he was now up 100 feet high! He gulped and looks straight ahead. Up ahead was a long way down. How in the world did he get up there? Was he dreaming? He hoped that he was, but he was wrong, dead wrong.

"What the crap?" Shadow said to himself.

"Ah, I see that you're awake", Amy turned to him with her evil smirk.

"Why did you bring me here!?" Shadow yelled with rage. "I told you that I don't like amusement parks!"

All of the sudden, the roller coaster began to move slowly to go down the hill. The other participants were getting to go down the hill. As for Shadow…he started praying to God to save his souls after his death. But then, the roller coaster began to go dooooooowwwwwwwnnnnnn!! While everyone else screamed excitedly, Shadow let out a scream of bloody horror. Amy was cheering as the roller coaster began to go upside down and then around. From the look on Shadow's face, he was about to throw up. He held his puke with his right hand and hanged on the lever with his other hand. A couple of quick minutes later, the ride was over. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and began to climb out of their seats.

"Thank you for riding the Twist and Turn, we hoped that you enjoyed-," an employee said that had geeky glasses and freckles.

"Move!" Shadow hardly pushed the guy out of the way and took off to find the bathroom.

"SHADOW!! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Amy shouted out wrathfully as she went off to follow him.

"What's with that girl?" a purple hedgehog asked her boyfriend.

"I dunno", the orange hedgehog said. "But if you turn into something like that, I will kill myself."

Further away, Shadow shoved a lot of people out of the way and rushed into the bathroom. He then let out a very sickly vomit. The bathroom cleared out as the other men ran out, shouting that someone's about to die in there. Amy stood outside and waited for him. Only 2 minutes have passed. Geez, does he get sick that easily? Some "Ultimate Life form" he is. Finally, Shadow came out after he washed his face and hands.

"Are you done?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Umm…" Shadow pondered for the moment. Then he went back inside the bathroom and continued throwing up.

"I just asked him a question, geez", Amy slapped her forehead.

"It's the devil!" a sudden priest appeared out of nowhere. "He's poisoning our air! DEMON WIND! DEMON WIND!" he took off and held his bible in the air.

"O...k?" Amy sweatdropped.

"Ok, I'm done", Shadow came back out again just after he cleaned himself. "Anyway, why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap you? Of course not", Amy smiled a little. "I'm just a darling lil' angel", she said with in a sweet childish voice and a halo appeared over her head.

"Over my dead body", Shadow takes the halo and throws it away. "Besides, where's the exit around here?" he looks around.

"Who says that you're leaving?" Amy smirks evilly as devil horns popped out and she held up her hammer.

"_Oh, crap",_ Shadow sweatdropped. _"I am so doomed…"_

And so, the nightmare continued. Only an hour has passed, and Amy's already going mad with power. All she had to do was to pull out her hammer and show Shadow the same devil smirk. You know, Shadow never thought that any woman in this world would be so evil…Now, he knows. Anyway, the two were walking together (well, Amy had Shadow's hands tied up and dragged him along) until they came across a basketball shooting court. The only ones there were Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey, let's go say hi to them!" Amy pointed happily.

"I can't go to them like this", her slaved date held up his tied up hands.

Ignoring him, Amy skips along and pulls Shadow along.

"He shoots…" Knuckles throws the orange ball. Unluckily, he misses the goal. The timer goes off. All he had was 10 points anyway.

"...And he misses", Rouge sighs with bore. "Gosh, you suck."

"Not as much and hard as you do", Knuckles pointed at her rudely. In result, he got pimp slapped by his so called 'date'. "I was just kidding, gosh…" he complained as he rubbed his red hot, hot, hot cheek.

"Yo", Amy came up to them and held up a peace sign.

"Well, look who we have…" Rouge looked back, but then stopped and noticed that Shadow's hands were tied up and Amy had the rope. "…here?"

"Wow, looks like Sonic's lucky of not being with you right now, huh?" Knuckles teased Amy and starts laughing.

"Do you want to live?" Amy gives him a death glare as she pulls out her hammer and flames began to circle around her.

"I was just kidding, please don't kill me!" Knuckles begs for mercy as he hides behind Rouge.

"That's what I thought", Amy cools off. "Anyway, what brings you two on a date?"

"It's not a date", Rouge said calmly. "We just got bored and we came here. Plus, I'm about to try out this thing", she puts a ring in the machine.

"Girls can't shoot", Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Watch", Rouge grabs the ball. The timer began and she only had 30 seconds! She took a shot and she made it. She took another, and she made that one too! On and on, she kept shooting and making the goal with incredible speed and skills. She was able to make her last shot before the time was up. Amazingly, she made 30 goals in 30 seconds!

"No way…" Knuckles' jaws dropped. "I was so wrong."

"Move, lemme try!" Amy pushes Knux out of the way (easily knocks him over) and runs to the machine. She puts in a ring and grabs the ball. However, she didn't know that Shadow starts walking backwards slowly and carefully so he could get away from her. The timer resets itself. "MJ style!" Amy turns around. She closes her eyes, throws the basketball backwards, and the ball bounces off of the goal. Just then, the ball hits Shadow in the face and knocks him backwards.

"Holy crap!" Rouge gasped in shock and fear.

"What, did I make it?" Amy opens her eyes cheerfully. "Er…" she notices Shadow on the ground unconscious, again.

"Holy crap is he dead?" a random guy says.

"He looks dead", another random guy says.

"I wanna touch a dead body", a little brown hedgehog says as he reaches over to poke Shadow.

"Don't you dare!" his mother grabs his hand and pulls him away. "You might get a disease!"

"So um…Anyone hungry?" Amy asked, just to change the subject.

"Um…sure?" Rouge and Knuckles looks at her oddly.

* * *

Done again! Funny, wasn't it? R&R, later gators! Who's gonna be the next president? I don't know…:p 


	3. Advices

Whoo, back again with another funny chappie! Anyway, this will or will not be my last chappie to update today, because I don't want to miss American Idol. So if I don't return after this chappie, that means I'm taking a break. Oh, well, on with the next chappie!!!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Three 

A little while later, Shadow opened his eyes again. He was still in the amusement park unthankfully, plus he was sitting in a seat at a round table.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU WOKE UP!" Amy came up to his face, causing him to fall back out of his chair.

"Could you not yell so much?" Shadow sat up with an angry look on his face.

"Whatever, I'm hungry", Amy crosses her arms. "Can you get something to eat?"

"Can you untie my hands?" Shadow held up his hands.

"You're not gonna run away, are you?" the pink hedgehog glares at him devilishly.

"…No…" the black hedgehog shook his head slowly.

"Ok!" Amy smiles joyfully. She then unties Shadow's hands and pulls him up to his feet. "Now get!" she kicks him in the back.

"Oww, that hurts!" the black and red hedgehog held his back like an old man as he walks to the concession stand.

"Welcome to the Good burger, home of the Good Burger, how may I take your order?" a goofy Good Burger employee says with a ridiculous smile on his face. (A/N, anyone ever seen the movie 'Good Burger' from Nickelodeon? That movie's funny!!)

"I just gave you my order, you crackhead!" Knuckles pounds his fits on the counter. "I just said 'May I have two cheeseburgers, large fries, and two cups of Dr. Chaos, please?' (A/N, it's like Dr. Pepper, except it doesn't have Pepper in it!) And you're just standing there saying…"

"Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, how may I take your order?" the employee repeated the sentence.

"You see?!" the red echidna throws his hands in the air.

"What's up?" Shadow comes up next to him.

"Tell this crackhead freak to get my order, or else I'll drop him like it's hot!" Knuckles ordered as he clenched his fists and grounds his teeth.

(Meanwhile, with the girls…)

"So how did you two end up together?" Amy asked Rouge, who was sitting across from her.

"We're just acquaintances", Rouge answered. "Well, I was about to steal the Master Emerald again, he was there, he stopped me, then he said 'Don't chu have anything else to do right now?' So then I said 'Yeah, I could be at the new Twinkle Park right now'. And then he said 'Well, I'm bored, can I come?' Then I said 'Ok'."

"How did you and Shadow meet anyway?" Amy asked another question. "I remember that you two kinda helped Eggman unleash the Eclipse Cannon and all…"

"Well…" Rouge scratches her head.

* * *

(FLASHBACK!) 

(At the ARK's control room...)

"Shadow, meet Rouge the Bat", Dr. Eggman introduces him to her.

"Hi", Rouge offers her hand for a shake.

"What are you, a stripper?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. Because of that stupid question, Rouge punched him down and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 2!!) 

(Somewhere, on Prison Island…)

"Um, I have the emeralds, but I'm stuck inside the place", the white bat explained on the communicator as she looked around in the trapped room that she was in.

"See, if you didn't show off one of your stripper dances, then you would've been out of there in no time", the black hedgehog replied as he was walking through the jungle.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" Rouge shouted with rage.

"I'm just saying…" Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 3!!!) 

(On Space Colony ARK, in an empty room…)

"_Maria…"_ Shadow thought with lonesome as he looked down at the planet Earth from the window.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there", Rouge waved as she walked to him.

"Oh", Shadow looks back at her doubtfully. "Hello, Stripper."

Rouge crackled her fists as she closed her eyes. Shadow gulped, thinking that he was going to get hurt badly. A door automatically opened and Eggman walked his fat self in.

"Hello, retards-Gah!" Eggman gasps. He ducks down as Shadow was thrown out of the room. Lots of sudden glass breaks were heard far behind him. "What's wrong with you?" he turned to Rouge disapprovingly.

From the look on her face, she wanted the choke Shadow to death. In order to not do that, she pulled out a large pillow that looked like it was run over by a truck. She placed it on a near wall and starts pounding it like crazy. Eggman watches with fear, even though it kinda turned him on.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" Rouge shouts out madly as she punches the pillow hardly, causing the walls to shake.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 4!!!!) 

(Inside the ARK control room or whatever…)

"…And it says here that there's a prototype of the ultimate life form that is named 'Shadow'!" Rouge pointed at him after she read an article about "Project Shadow".

"And it says here that you slept with 50 guys in a matter of 5 minutes for the ultimate world wide record!" Shadow pulls out a piece of paper, obviously that had his hand writing on it. "I knew that you were a stripper, but a prostitute, also?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kick. Your. Butt", Rouge rips the paper into pieces and pulls out an iron baseball bat.

"Doh!" Shadow gasps to himself.

"Shadow!" Eggman said over his communicator. "I need you to stop the intruder from going to the Eclipse Cannon!"

"YOU'RE DEAD, PERV BOY!" Rouge charges at Shadow with the weapon in her hands.

"Gotta go", Shadow said on his communicator and runs out of the room. Rouge follows him as she did some loud Indian calls.

"Hello? Shadow? Hey, while you're at it, can you bring me some McDonald's?" Eggman asked stupidly over Shadow's forgotten communicator.

* * *

(End of flashback) 

After hearing all of that, Amy had her jaws dropped. She was so shocked and a little disgusted that Shadow would keep calling Rouge a stripper! That was the most awkward thing that Rouge has ever told her ever! No one expected Shadow to be like that, not ever! Maybe Shadow wasn't the right guy to be a fake date for Amy so she could make Sonic jealous. And really, what's with the strippers anyway?

"Wow", Amy said.

"Yeah, at least I didn't kill him", Rouge rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, how did you two end up together?"

"I'm on a fake date with him, so that way Sonic will get jealous and ask me to be his girlfriend!" Amy cheers as she jumps out of her seat and some dramatic music comes on.

"Um…I don't think that it's going to work", Rouge said with concern.

"…What?" Amy looks at her and the music goes off.

"Have you not seen 'She's all that' or 'Not another Teen Movie'?" Rouge asked. "Both of them starts when the guy takes a bet to go with an unpopular chick and fakes to be her boyfriend."

"Those are just movies", Amy sits back down with her arms crossed.

"Still, I think you're replaying the part in taking a bet to be Shadow's fake date", Rouge said. "Plus, have you ever seen 'Blind Date', 'Flavor of Love', 'I Love New York', 'Jerry Springer', 'Hell Date', 'Maury', 'Cheaters'-?" she starts listing out some of her favorite shows.

"What's the point?" the hedgehog interrupts her.

"I'm just saying, even if you and Shadow 'pretends' to be boyfriend and girlfriend, do you think Sonic will care?" Rouge asks. "Does he like you as a friend or more than a friend?"

"Um…" Amy swift her eyes side to side. "I'm not sure."

"He's just a crush, not a lover", Rouge began to explain. "You should be lucky that Shadow's going with you-,"

"I actually kidnapped him", Amy cleared her throat.

"Uh-huh", Rouge sweatdropped. "But still, I think you and him will make a cute couple. It takes time to see if both of you love each other or not. Just be patient. If you rush too soon, trust me, it'll be nothing but baby momma drama. Believe me; I have a few friends that are going through that right now."

"Whoa…" Amy widens her eyes. "Still, how do I know when the time is right?"

"Keep living", Rouge kicks back in her chair. "You'll see. What's taking them so long?" she looks at Shadow and Knuckles, who were having a conversation.

(Back with the boys…)

"So you like strippers?" Knuckles asks with a huge sweatdrop forming on his left cheek.

"Yeah, duh", Shadow crosses his arms. "Like, you should go to the club sometime. The girls there are hott."

"What the heck are you? I don't even know you anymore", Knuckles raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "I mean, the world's Ultimate Life Form going to stripper clubs? That's so…odd."

"Well, what else am I suppose to do?" Shadow asks unfriendly. "I don't even have a girlfriend."

"To tell you the truth, you can find a girl anywhere besides a stripper's club", the echidna began to explain. "I mean, you're just getting lust there, not love. And there's a difference. Do you like someone right now?"

"Umm…I got a lot of numbers, but I don't remember their names", Shadow pulls out his cell phone and searches for someone's name (A/N, obviously, he only has the phone numbers from the strippers that he met in the past).

"Oh, for peace sakes", Knuckles sweatdropped again. "Look, you should take time to get to know the girl, take her out to some places, and maybe, the time will come for you and her."

"Like who?" Shadow asks curiously.

"Well…" Knuckles looks at Amy, who was still talking to Rouge. "You and Amy might make a cute couple."

"But she's a psycho", Shadow whispers crazily.

"Well, you may never know", Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not…But you're going have to see for yourself. Besides, if you keep going to those 'clubs', the consequences won't be pretty."

"…Whatever", Shadow looks away. "Where's the food anyway?"

"WHERE'S OUR FOOD?!?!" Rouge and Amy yells out impolitely.

"We dunno", Knuckles and Shadow answers them as they shrug their shoulders.

"Geez, what's next?" Shadow asks himself, even though that was the wrong thing to do…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!! Done again! Gotta go now, American Idol is on! R&R, peace! 


	4. Mission Match Up!

Guess what! I have a snow day!! Lucky me, because this is like the third or forth time this year. Man, if you don't like school, then you should come to the Midwest, which is where I live. Anyway, on with the next chappie.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four 

Finally, Shadow and Knuckles got the food and took it to the table where the girls were waiting at. All they brought were some cheeseburgers, French fries, and some Dr. Chaos soda. The boys sat down as the girls placed the napkins on their laps.

"Finally", Rouge said as she picked up her cheeseburger. "I'm starving." She took a huge bite of it and swallowed it with no prob. Then she continued her little feast.

"Delicious", Knuckles said with his mouth full of French fries. "But they're not as good as McDonald's."

"Are you going to eat?" Shadow looked at Amy.

"Um…I'm kinda on a diet", the pink hedgehog said shyly.

At that moment, Knuckles and Rouge coughed up their food and quickly swallowed them down. Then they turned to Amy with odd looks on their faces. Shadow raised an eyebrow, thinking that he was surrounded by idiots.

"Shut up", Rouge said in awe. "You? On a diet?"

"Look at you!" Knuckles exclaimed worriedly. "You're skinny like a tooth pick!"

"I just don't want to get fat", Amy said with guilt.

"Just eat slowly and exercise", Rouge explained kindly. "You're not the only one going through this. Trust me, I've been there."

"Interesting", Knuckles looked at her weirdly. "Anyway, what's with the silence?" he turned to Shadow, who was drinking his soda.

"Is there a stripper's club around here?" Shadow asked.

Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles fainted out of their chairs in anime style. Shadow sweatdropped as he looked at them. Hurriedly, the three got back in their seats. Then they all took a deep breath. Again, what's with him and the strippers? Is that all he ever talks and thinks about?

"Didn't we just have a conversation a few minutes ago?" Knuckles glared at Shadow with disappointment.

"Strippers again?" Rouge slapped her forehead.

"Is that all you talk about is stupid strippers?" Amy asked rudely.

"Not as much as you talk about stupid Faker", Shadow crossed his arms and looked away.

"Pervert", Amy crossed her arms and looked away.

"Psycho", Shadow rolled his eyes.

Because of those names, the two hedgehogs looked at each other with rivalry. Knuckles and Rouge could tell that something was about to happen. And so, it began.

"Who're you calling a psycho, you sicko!?" Amy turned to Shadow angrily.

"You, Michael Myers' evil twin!" Shadow turned to her furiously.

"Yo mamma", Amy placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't even have a mom", the other hedgehog slapped his forehead. "But I bet that your momma and I had a good time last night."

"You sick-twisted sister-perverted stripper freaky-crack-coke smoking-pot head retard!" Amy clenched her fists. "Well, at least I don't spend my money every night at the club and don't get laid."

"At least I don't chase someone everyday, knowing that he's going to say no to my proposal all of the time", Shadow grounded his teeth.

"Gold digger", Amy started a name calling battle.

"Anorexic brat", Shadow commented rudely.

"Man whore."

"Bride of Chucky."

"Pot head."

"Crack head."

From worse to worse, they started arguing with each other. Rouge and Knuckles covered their ears, because they couldn't take the yelling anymore. Some people looked at them like they were on crack or something. Then they walked away, so they won't get noticed. Childishly, Amy and Shadow stuck their tongues out at each other. They came closer and closer with their tongues still out. Suddenly…they stopped. Rouge and Knuckles gasped in shock. The hedgehog's tongues were touching each other! Slowly, Amy backed away from Shadow with a red blush on her cheeks. Shadow looked away with a pink blush on his face. But then, they started spiting out some saliva.

"Eww, I don't want STD'S!" Amy said ungratefully.

"Yuck, I don't want psycho germs!" Shadow yelled and pulled out his red toothbrush and starts brushing his tongue.

"Blah", Amy pulls her pink toothbrush out and began to scrub her tongue madly.

Somehow, Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other. Looks like they have an idea! Both of them nodded with small smiles. Then they got out of their seats. Amy and Shadow looked at them curiously.

"We'll be back", Knuckles waved. Then he took Rouge's hand and took off. Both of them reached to a corner of the concession stand. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Totally", Rouge placed a hand on her left hip. "Let's hook them up."

"Like how?" Knux asked. "They're complete opposites."

"So are we", Rouge elucidated. "Still, they look like a cute couple. So we should find out how we're gonna make a lil' scene for them so that way they'll see that they like each other. What do you think?"

"It's crazy", Knuckles said. "But it's so crazy, it just might work. I'm in."

"Cool", Rouge shook his hand. "Now let's check on them."

The two rushed back to the table. Amy and Shadow were still trying to clean their mouths with their toothbrushes and some mouth wash. Can they just get along? Does Rouge think that the lil' mission match-up plan would work? She maybe right, even though she's wrong, but she's right, and wrong, but also right. (A/N, did I confuse you:p)

"Say, what do you guys want to do?" Rouge asked nicely.

"I dunno", Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me", Shadow shrugged his shoulders also.

"Well, let's go!" Knuckles pulled Shadow out of his seat.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rogue pulls Amy out of her seat.

And so, Rouge and Knuckles took off with Shadow and Amy in their grasps. First, they went to a target practice ring. Bows and arrows were set up as so was the targets. Hopefully, something good will happen for Rouge and Knuckles' lil' plan.

"Who's first?" Rouge asked with joy.

"Me, me!" Amy runs to a bow and picks it up. She gets the arrow in position, but she kept dropping the arrow. She growled as her face turned red. "A lil' help, please?"

"I dunno how", Rouge kicked a small rock.

"Me neither", Knuckles lied as he rolled his shoulders.

Releasing a small sigh, Shadow went to help Amy out. He hoped that she'll accept his assistance. Before Amy tried again, Shadow took her hands and helped her aim at the target. A blush came up on her face as some romantic music comes on. Well, hello, he has his arms wrapped around her and has his hands on hers! Was Amy starting to like him now? Rouge and Knuckles watched with joy.

"Just aim and fire", Shadow said softly.

"Umm…" Amy said nervously and held the bow and arrow in position. _"Weird. Since when was he so kind?" _she thought sarcastically. "You can…let go of me now", she said shyly.

"Oh, my bad", Shadow quickly releases her and steps back. _"What was that feeling?" _he asked in thought as he looked away with a pink blush.**  
**

Carefully, Amy aimed the arrow at the red and white target. All she had to do was release the arrow and hit the middle. But was there a prize for her? If not, then she might get upset. Anyway, she focused on the middle of the target. Suddenly, she was missing something. It was Shadow's touch. Something was telling her that it felt good and she needs to get some more. A smile came on her face and hearts were seen in her eyes. She released a lovely sigh and accidentally released the arrow to the sky. The arrow hits a hot air balloon and the basket fell down to the ground instantly. Unexpectedly, a fire started and two people got out of the basket and ran away like crazy and the BGM goes off. Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles sweatdropped.

"Oops", Amy turns to them with a childlike smile.

Later on, they went to a mini-golf course. Shadow has never played golf before, so he was sorta confused. He had his golf club, but he had no idea how to get in position. Rouge, Knuckles, and Amy were waiting in line for him.

"A lil' help, please?" Shadow asked unkindly.

"I can't play golf", Rouge throws her golf club away.

"Me neither", Knuckles snaps his in half, for no reason.

Sighing with bore, Amy went to assist Shadow. She took his hands, bent him over a lil', and then positioned his hands. He looked at her shyly. To be exact, she was a pretty girl. Her turquoise green eyes were shining, her short pink hair looked perfectly straight, and her red outfit looks good on her. Does he like her now?

"There", Amy said and then went back in line.

Shaking his head to get back to Earth, Shadow focused on the golf ball. He swung his club, but it accidentally slipped out of his hands and flew in the air! He slapped his forehead in annoyance. Knuckles pulled out a pair of binoculars and watched the golf club fly in the air. On the other side of the course, Team Chaotix was walking by with their New England Patriots jerseys on. They also had hats, painted tattoos, and the team's main color, dark blue.

"The Patriots are still winners!" Vector chanted.

"New York Giants sucks!" Charmy shouted out.

"Yeah, like what they said", Espio said weakly as he held up a fist.

Just then, a sudden golf club bounces on their heads and knocks them to the ground. The metal object then lands on the ground. Vector, Charmy, and Espio were on their backs as they were seeing stars.

"That's right!" a random Giants fan appeared out of nowhere. "The Giants pwned the Patriots! And now we're gonna pwn you!" By that call, he and the other New York Giants fans began to gather around Team Chaotix and starts beating the crap out of them.

"_It's all because of the Super Bowl, huh?"_ Shadow asks in thought as he sweatdropped.

Sometime later, the four went to a skating ring. While Rouge, Knuckles, and some other people were skating their way around the ring, Amy struggled to step to the slippery ring in her skates. Shadow noticed her and goes to her. He takes her hands and pulls her in. At first, she thought she was going to fall, but she didn't! Slowly, Shadow releases her and wow, she can't skate! If it wasn't for him, Amy would've fall and probably break her skull! So she got lucky. Rouge and Knuckles gave each other a high five, since their plan was working.

Minutes later, they all went to a bumper car alley. Most of the riders were some little kids that looked like they go to elementary school. Some ended up bumping into each other while others bumped into the wall. With Knuckles off guard, Shadow bumped into him.

"HEY!" the echidna shouted out irately. "WATCH IT, YOU SUNDAY DRIVER!"

"Pwned!" Shadow pointed at him. Suddenly, he was bumped by Tails.

"Ha-ha, I pwned you!" the orange fox laughed at him.

"You lil' brat", Shadow grabs him by the neck and shakes him like crazy. He suddenly got bumped by Knuckles, plus he kinda bumped into Tails.

"I just pwned you both!" the echidna laughed at them.

"JERK!" Tails yelled at him.

"I'm about to run you over like a country drunk driver!" Shadow growled as he starts up his bumper car again.

"INCOMING!" a random kid shouts out and everyone drives away.

"What, is there a fire?" Shadow looks around.

"Did Jimmy fall down the well or something?" Tails looks around also.

"Uh-oh…" Knuckles looked back.

Shadow and Tails looked back also. The three boys gasped in fear. Rouge and Amy were in their bumper cars and they were aiming at them! There was no way out. Even if there was, they would still get run over, regardless. Tails waved a white flag to say that he surrenders as Knuckles puts on his blindfold. Shadow pulls out a piece of paper and a pen then starts writing his will. Out of nowhere, Rouge and Amy bumps into them like mad and the boys crashed into the wall! A large hole was seen just somewhat feet away from Amy and Rouge.

"Where'd they go?" the pink hedgehog asked curiously.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails fell into a pile of mud while they were still in their bumper cars. They all climbed out and began to scrap some of the dirty substance off of them. Amy and Rouge appeared from the other side and sees them covered with mud. Loudly, they start laughing and drop down to their knees. Rouge rolls around the ground as she held her stomach and Amy falls back and kicks her feet in the air. The boys looked at them embarrassingly as they blush a lil'.

"How ironic", Knuckles says with no sense of humor.

"Dang it, I just bought these shoes", Tails kicks the mud off of his red and white shoes.

"We should get back at them", Shadow suggested.

"Like how? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-!" Knuckles hops up and down anxiously.

"Calm down, crackhead", Shadow pounded him on the head lightly. "Let's see…" he pondered for the moment. He then whispers into Knuckles' ear. Tails just stood there, thinking what Shadow's up to.

"That's crazy", Knuckles said after Shadow told him the idea. "But it's so crazy, IT JUST MIGHT WORK", he turns to an unknown audience.

* * *

I am done! Whoo, that was long, huh? R&R, later! 


	5. Pranksters

Back again! Last chappie was funny, but this one will be funnier! Thank God for snow days! I am so bored right now, so I'm gonna continue on this fic. R&R thanks!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Five 

After the boys cleaned themselves and Tails left, the same group went off to look for another activity or something. They were bored already. Still, Shadow and Knuckles still had a good plan to get back at the girls. What was their plan anyway? Well, we're gonna have to wait and see. So now, they were walking their way to find a nice ride to ride on. Suddenly, Vector, Charmy, and Espio ran pass by as they screamed like girls.

"What the heck?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

Just then, a group of New York Giants passes by and goes after the Chaotix. Shadow and the others stopped and watched the run and chase scene. Unluckily, Vector trips over and Espio falls down also. Charmy zooms back for them, even though that was a pretty bad idea. After that, the Giants fan club starts beating the crap out of them again.

"What the heck is that about?" Amy asks.

"It's all because of the Super Bowl that was on this passed Sunday", Knuckles answered.

"So now what do we do?" Rouge starts walking again and the others followed. "I mean, there's nothing else to do here."

"Hey, look!" Knuckles pointed up ahead.

Everyone else looked at to what the heck Knuckles was pointing at. It was a local pool area that had two large pools, a few Jacuzzis, and some lifeguards were asleep. The best news was, it's for free and there are free swimsuits! Not only that, but the boy's get back plan looked like it was going to work. A few minutes later, everyone got on some swimsuits. Rouge wore a purple bikini with a white skirt that covered the bottom piece and matching sandals, Amy had on a one piece red swimsuit with no straps on them and had matching sandals, and Knuckles wore dark blue swim trunks, and Shadow had on dark red swim trunks along with a matching sun visor. A lot of people were swimming in the pool, playing water tag, and a couple of people jumped off the diving boards.

"Now?" Knuckles whispered to Shadow.

"Hm", the black hedgehog nodded.

"You two gonna swim with us?" the red echidna asked as he, Shadow, and the girls were looking for a spot. "The water's really nice", he said with an evil smirk.

"Nah", Rouge said as she shaded her eyes. "I'll just get a tan or something."

"Look, an emerald!" the echidna pointed at the pool.

"Really?" Rouge gasped as she stood down on her knees took for it, even though it wasn't there.

With her distracted, Knuckles pushed her in the water. She gasps for air as she reached to the surface. Heck, what did he do that for?

"Oh, my gosh, are you ok?" Amy lends her a hand.

With her distracted, Shadow slightly pushed her in the water with his hip. Like Rogue, she reached to the surface and gasps for some air. Shadow and Knuckles looked away as they did some instant whistling, acting like nothing just happened.

"What was that for!?" Rouge yelled out wrathfully.

"That was for what happened at the bumper car alley", Knuckles replied as he pointed at her. "You knocked us into some dirty mud!"

"Oh…That was a joke, silly", Rouge giggled a little. "But we'll get you back. Right, Amy?" she turns to her. "You ok?"

"So, this is what I get, huh?" Amy said as she was about to cry.

"Uh-oh", Shadow says to himself.

"I spend some time with you, give you company, and this is what I get?" Amy asks a more serious question.

"Here it comes…" Rouge covers her ears.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" the pink hedgehog cries out with waterfall tears. Some people awed her, since they began to feel sorry for her.

Shadow slapped his forehead with shame. He really did it now. Seriously, he made a pretty girl cry! Believe this; he really hates it when people cry so darn loud. In order to solve the problem, he went over and lends a hand.

"Hey, c'mon, don't cry", Shadow says with guiltiness.

"Psyche!" Amy stopped her fake crying. She then pulled Shadow into the water. A few people started laughing at him as some women cheered for Amy. Shadow gasped for some air as he came out of the surface next to her. "You fell for it, you fell for it, na-na-na-na-na-na", Amy teased him like a little brat.

"You trying to kill me?" Shadow asked confusingly.

"Can you help me out right quick?" Rouge offered her hand.

"Why should I?" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Oh, c'mon, pretty please?" the white bat glared at him with puppy dog eyes, which was his weakness.

"Fine", he reaches for her hand. Falling for the lil' trick, Rouge grabs his hand and pulls him into the pool. Again, some random women started cheering some things about girl power and such.

"Payback, baby", Rouge crossed her arms.

"Mama-mia!" Knuckles gasps for air. "You girls are psycho!"

"Tell me about it", Shadow murmured to himself.

An hour later, they all left the pool area. Their next stop was at a movie theater. Since most of the movies were PG, they had no choice but to see the only PG-13 movie called 'The Eye'. To the girls, it was pretty scary. To the boys, they thought the movie was weird and boring. But they thought of another prank. Knuckles and Shadow tapped on their dates' shoulders and they jumped up and screamed loudly. Some of the folks in the audience shouted boo and yelled out to sit down. Filled with embarrassment, the girls sat back down. Knuckles covered his face as he laughed and Shadow covered his mouth as he snickered hysterically. Amy and Rouge crossed their arms as they looked at them unfairly. However, they have a very funny prank to pull on them.

After seeing half of the movie, because there was a sudden glitch, the boys went to the gift shop; the girls were further behind them, writing something on their sticky notes with their sharpies. Soon enough, Knuckles and Shadow got their dates a stuff chao. Rouge's was purple and Amy's was pink. The girls hid the notes behind them and had big fake smiles on their faces. The boys gave them their gifts.

"Thanks", the girls said and took their arms. They began to walk off with the boys, arm to arm. First, Amy placed her sticky note on Shadow's back that read 'Man Ho' in the middle of it. Then Rouge placed her note on Knuckles' back that read 'I am a Crackhead' in the middle of it. As they walked by some people, they began to giggle at the notes.

"Why are they laughing at us?" Knux asked as he looked back. He noticed a sticky note on Shadow's back. He took it off and slowly took his off. "Nice try, but we're gonna get you back", he looked at Rouge with a small smirk.

"Like how?" Rouge asked sarcastically.

"Look at the dolls", Shadow said.

Curiously, the girls looked at their gifted stuff chao as everyone stopped walking. Suddenly, the heads exploded and their faces were covered with paint! Lots of red paint was on Amy's face completely and some of the dark purple paint was on Rouge's face. Shadow and Knuckles started laughing loudly as they gave each other a high five. Amy and Rouge growled at them heatedly.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Amy shouts out as she pulls out her hammer.

"I am going to pimp slap you like Rick James!" Rouge crackled her fists.

The boys yelped and took off running. Amy and Rouge chased after them as they did some wild Indian calls. Most of the people looked at them as if they were on crack. The same couple (the orange hedgehog and the purple hedgehog) watched the four pass by. Both of them sweatdropped.

"Oh, my goodness", the purple hedgehog said. "Dan, what is wrong with this place?"

"I have no idea, Cindy", her boyfriend held her close. "But regardless, if you chase me around like that, I'll just jump off of a bridge."

* * *

I am done again!! I just love snow days. R&R, later!! 


	6. To the Dance Floor!

I just got bored and I decided to update again! Phew, homework is such a drag…Anyway… Enjoy!!!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Six 

Time has passed for Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles. They've been at Twinkle Park all day, without a doubt. So now, it was six o'clock in the evening. Sure enough, they rode on a lot of rides. Obviously, Shadow didn't want to ride any wild rides because he gets easily sick. Soon enough, they start looking around for something cool.

"I'm bored", Amy yawned.

"We've been here since 3, and now its 6", Rouge looked at her Tinkerbell watch.

"So what do we do now?" Shadow asked with bore.

"Ooh, ooh, look!" Knuckles points up ahead as he hopped a little.

Everyone looks up ahead. From the looks of the place, it looked like a dance club. The music was up pretty loud, the disco lights changed colors, and a lot of couples were walking in there.

"C'mon, let's party!" Knux takes Rouge's hand and dashes to the club.

"Wait up!" Amy called out as she followed.

"_I hope there's some strippers there",_ Shadow thought with a seductive smirk on his face. Then he followed his friends by walking.

**(BGM plays "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna)**

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music **

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't 

After waiting in line, the gang walked into the dance club. Most of the couples were dancing with each other to the song. The DJ was doing his work of course. A lot of lights were changing colors, from red to pink. Shadow noticed that there was a small bar that only had soda, juice, and water. He seemed a little upset, because he didn't see any strippers or exotic dancers.

"This looks fun!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll say", Amy agreed.

"Whaddya think?" Knuckles turned to Shadow.

"Where are the strippers?" the black hedgehog asked.

Knuckles slapped his forehead as Rouge and Amy shrugged harshly. Again with the strippers? Seriously, can he ever think about something else, like having fun or something? Now they had to try their best to get the 'S' word out of his head. But how?

"I'll be at the bar", Shadow walks away from his group.

"Party pooper", Rouge crossed her arms. "I bet he only dances when he's drunk or high."

"Or both", Knux shrugs his shoulders.

"Regardless, even if he sees one stripper, he'll just go off and and beg her to dance for him", Amy said with disappointment.

"Oh, well, let's dance", Knuckles goes to the dance floor and the girls followed him.

**Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**

With Shadow left behind, Amy and the others began to dance like it was 1999…again! Amy and Rogue did the monkey as Knuckles began to do the robot. As for Shadow, he sat on a stool and watched. As you may have guessed it, he's not a good dancer. Even if someone wanted to teach him how to dance, he wouldn't want to get laughed at anyway.

"Can I help you?" a male bartender asked Shadow nicely.

"Do you guys have a strip club around here?" Shadow asked him curiously.

"Sir, why would we have a stripper's club knowing that there are going to be couples here?" the bartender said with a sweatdrop. "No, we don't. Why not go dance with them?" he points at Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles, who were still dancing.

"I can't dance", the black hedgehog whispered nervously.

"Then let them teach you, dude", the bartender said. "Sure you may be nervous, but I bet you can dance better than that guy", he tilts his head to his right.

**(Chorus): **

**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

Shadow looked over to the right. He and the bartender were looking at a fat purple cat (and we all know who it is). He was only doing the hooky-poky, and he sucked at it. In fact, no one was dancing with him anyway! No girls, no guys, no one! So hopefully, Shadow could dance better than that. A sweatdrop appeared on Shadow's forehead. He sighed as he got out of his seat and went to his friends. Meanwhile, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles kept on dancing as they did the pointer (a famous dance move from the Disco times).

"What's up, Stripper Boy?" Knuckles said with tease as he notices Shadow.

"Can you… (sigh)…teach me…how…to dance?" Shadow asked as he looked away with shame.

"Yeah, sure!" Rouge grabs him by the hand. "Dance with Amy", she takes her hand.

"HUH?" the two hedgehogs looked at each other.

"Go on, do it", Rouge pushes the two close together. "Have fun", she walks away.

"Remember, don't step on her toes", Knuckles whispered inside Shadow's ear and then followed his date.

**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show**

Shadow and Amy looked at each other oddly as they blushed. He had his hands on her shoulders and her arms were hanging down. So yeah, they got nervous right there. What were they going to do, stand there? Well, maybe…

**Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face **

**(CHORUS)**

**(x4)****  
Please don't stop the music **

**(CHORUS x2)**

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music 

Even though the song was over, Amy and Shadow were still standing in the same position as they were left off. Knuckles slapped his forehead and Rouge shook her head. There was no way that they were going to watch their plan fail! The white bat rushed to the DJ and asked him to play something else. He nodded.

"Now this song, is for the couples only", the DJ said in a nice, smoothing voice. "Grab your lover and dance with your soul…"

**(BGM plays Stickwitu by PCD)**

As he turned on the R&B song, all of the couples began to dance slowly. The disco lights faded a little as it changed into a dark blue color.

"Umm…You wanna…dance?" Shadow asked shyly.

"S-sure", Amy nodded timidly.

The two went to an empty spot on the dance floor so no one could see them. You might guess that Shadow was REALLY nervous right now. Amy took his hands and began to move a little. Thinking that its ok, Shadow begins to move also. Slowly, they move side to side. Rouge and Knuckles watches and gives each other a high five.

**(Verse 1):**

**I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)**

Suddenly, Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. She gasps a little as she blushes. Was he serious? She knows that she was getting nervous right now, but she didn't want to chicken out. Bravely, she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his patch of his white fury, sexy chest. For some reason, she felt comfortable. Plus, his chest fur was soft and cuddly. As for Shadow, his heart began to beat anxiously and she could feel it.

"Your heart's beating", Amy giggled.

"I've never danced like this before", Shadow blushed as he looked away a little.

**(Chorus):**

**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.**

"Me neither", Amy shrugged her shoulders. "At least it's better than dancing by yourself."

"I guess", Shadow sighed a little.

Graciously, he made Amy perform a little turn and pulled her back into his arms. Looks like he was starting to get the hang of it. He thought that he was going to screw up, but he didn't! For his first try, he was actually good at it. Rouge and Knuckles kept their eyes on them as they enjoyed the music.

"So you wanna-?" Knuckles turned to her shyly.

"Ok", Rouge takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

_"SCORE!"_ Knuckles thought with gleam.

And so, they began to dance slowly also. To be honest, they were starting to like each other. They may had some encounters in the past, but at least they're putting it all behind. They're only thinking about now and later.

"You're a pretty good dancer", Rouge whispers in Knux's left ear.

"Oh, um, thanks", the echidna said bashfully as he made her perform a twist and turn.

**I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say **

**(Chorus)**

"_Whoa",_ Shadow thought with more nervousness. _"I'm starting to get a hang of this."_

"_He's a pretty good dancer",_ Amy thought as she performed another turn. _"I mean, if I was dancing with Sonic right now, he would just ditch me right off the back."_

Surely enough, they continued their dancing, as so did the other couples. Love was in the air right now. Shadow rested his chin on Amy's left shoulder as she held him close. A small smile came up on his face. After all, he felt something good about her. As for Amy, she's starting to think that Shadow's more than a pervert. Are they falling in love with each other? And what about Rouge and Knuckles? Are they in falling in love with each other too?

**And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me) **

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say 

On and on, all of the couples at the dance floor continued dancing. Rouge and Knuckles' plan was becoming a success! Nothing seemed to be the problem now it seems. Amy had a cute smile on her face with a pink blush on her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard some snoring. Was Shadow asleep? She looked at him and his eyes were closed and some drool was coming out of his mouth. Eww, and a little bit of his saliva was on her shoulder!

"You idiot!" Amy shook him madly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Shadow woke up and looked around. "Oh, my bad", he looked at her sorrowfully.

"Yeah, sure", Amy turned around and crossed her arms. "Men…"

Shadow slapped his forehead. If only he didn't fall asleep, then she wouldn't be mad at him. Maybe the song was kinda slow for him because it sounded like some bed time music. So he had no choice but to make it up for her. But how? A light bulb appeared on his head. He had an idea.

"Is it ok if I take you somewhere to get you something to eat?" he asked kindly.

"Well…You're paying", Amy nodded.

"Cool, let's go", Shadow took her hand and led her out, making her blush again.

**(Chorus repeats 2x, then fades**)

"Score", Rouge whispered as she watches the two cute hedgehogs walk out.

"Oh, yeah", Knuckles rubs his hands over her butt.

"Why you little…!" Rouge growled coldly.

Before the DJ played a different song, he gasped in fear and ran out of the way. He was able to escape before Knuckles crashed into the record machine. Then it ran out of power. Everyone looked at Rouge, who was panting hardly with madness. So yeah, she was the one who threw him over like that. And man, she is strong! That's what men get for touching the "wrong" area! Knuckles sat up and nursed his head as he starts seeing a group of Tweety birds circling around him.

"PERVERT!" Rouge yells out angrily and then stomps off.

"Wait, it was an accident, I swear!" Knuckles called out for her. "Darn it", he got off of the stage and runs after her.

"Great", the DJ notices his record machine in ruins. "Who can fix this?"

"I can!" Bob the Builder raises his hand up high.

"Oh, great", the DJ sweatdropped.

* * *

Phew, done! If only I didn't have any homework today…R&R, later! 


	7. The Funniest Revenge Ever!

GRRR….STUPID HOMEWORK!! Always wasting my time and fun!! But now that I'm done, I'm gonna continue this fic. NOTE: THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS MAJOR STUPIDITY AND MAJOR HILARITY. READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED. BE AWARE TO USE THE BATHROOM FIRST, NOT TO DRINK MILK WHILE READING THIS CHAPPIE, HAVE AN ENHAILER NEAR BY, HAVE SOME TISSUE NEAR BY, A PHONE OR CELL PHONE TO CALL 911 AND NOT TO EAT WHILE READING THIS CHAPPIE…because it is soooooo funny!!!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven 

And so, after Amy and Shadow left the dance club, the male hedgehog did his best to try to find a good restaurant to have dinner at. However, none of the nearest restaurants looked interesting to Amy. Plus, she was still mad at him for falling asleep on her shoulder during their lil' romantic moment. So Shadow had to think long and hard to figure out how to make Amy happy again.

"How about here?" he pointed at a McDonald's restaurant.

"No", Amy said, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Or how about here?" Shadow spotted a Burger King stand.

"No."

"Or here?" the black hedgehog pointed at a Wendy's restaurant.

"Nice try."

"Here?" Shadow pointed at a Long John Silver's stand.

"No…"

"Or how about here?" Shadow pointed at a KFC stand.

"I don't think so."

"…Ooh, how about there?" Shadow tapped Amy on the shoulder.

Filled with frustration, Amy opened her eyes. Ahead, she saw a small Olive Garden restaurant. Luckily, Shadow picked the right place for her, because she loves Italian food.

"I love Italian food!" Amy dashed to the restaurant.

"Finally", Shadow sighed as he lowered his head. "About time…"

Once the two walked in, they took a good look around. A few other couples were at their tables eating their food as some were talking and laughing with each other. From the look of the place, it almost looked like a royal dinning room. Another fabulous thing about the place was the musicians were playing some romantic symphony music.

"Welcome to Olive Garden", an Italian waiter said in his Italian accent. "How-a many?"

"Table for two, please", Amy raised two fingers with a glamorous smile.

"Right this a-way", the waiter picked up a couple of menus and led them to an empty table that was in the far back. "Have-a good a-time", he bowed a little and walked away.

Both of the hedgehogs took their seats next to each other.

"Is it me, or does that guy look like one of those Super Mario Brothers?" Shadow whispered suspiciously.

"Which one?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I think Luigi, because he's taller than Mario", Shadow guessed.

"Oh", Amy blinked twice. "How did he get into this story?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and then looked at his menu. Amy looked around, because she was getting bored already. At the front door, she saw something surprising, yet very bad. She gasped and hid under the table.

"What, someone has a gun?" Shadow looked around, acting like a spy.

"Get down!" Amy whispered furiously as she pulled him down by his quills.

"Oww, watch the hair", Shadow whispered in pain. "Now, who or what are we hiding from?" he lifts the cover off of the floor.

"That", Amy pointed up ahead. Both her and Shadow saw Sonic with Sally Acorn (A/N, BOOOO!!!) talking to the waiter at the front door. They watched them take a seat at a special V.I.P. section, which was outside.

"Oh, him", Shadow rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Dude, I thought he wasn't coming here", Amy pulled her hair a lil'. "And he's with Sally? I haven't heard from her in like…forever! Plus, I didn't know that they were still going out. Why didn't he just tell me? I would've understood that…I think."

"Hmm…I guess he didn't tell the truth, huh?" Shadow rubbed his chin. "So he lied to you, never told you how he felt about you, and he paid no love attention to you as you did for him."

"Grr, I hate that blue hedgehog!" Amy growled as her faced turned red and some flames were circling around her.

"Whoo, it's getting hot down here", Shadow fanned himself, not noticing that it was Amy that had all of the heat. "But I hate him too. You want to get revenge on him, do you?" he asked her with an evil smirk.

"Yes", Amy grabbed him by the neck aggressively. "I want to make sure that he'll feel more pain than I did", she said in a demon's voice.

"Amy, too tight, let go!" Shadow coughed for some air.

"Sorry", Amy turned back to normal and released him so he could get some air. "So what's the plan?"

"Oh, I got a great one", Shadow said. "But first, I'm gonna need some blue spray paint."

(15 minutes later…)

"Excuse me right quick", Sonic got out of his chair and left. "Gotta freshen up at the men's room."

"Don't be long", Sally waved sweetly.

As Sonic looked around for the men's room, Amy kept an eye on him with her binoculars, still hiding under the table. She had on a military outfit and some black stuff on her cheeks. After Sonic was gone, she pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"He's gone", she said.

"Leave it to me", Shadow replied.

Walking in was Shadow, except he had on some blue spray paint that covered all of his fur except of his red streaks. He zipped to where Sally was located. He sat down hurriedly, causing Sally to jump a little.

"Welcome back", she said nicely. "That was fast."

"Well, I am the fastest thing alive, right?" Shadow showed his muscles.

"What's with those red streaks?" Sally pointed at them.

"Ohh", Shadow tried to think of a lie. "Well, it's a new style. You know, everyone's doing it."

"I didn't notice."

"It just started."

"Plus, what's with those red eyes?" Sally noticed the eye color.

"Oh, these are contacts", Shadow lied again. "You see, I like to wear these, because I think they look sexy on me."

"...Yeah. Well…Now that we're engaged..." Sally showed her huge diamond ring.

"_OH, MY GOD!"_ Shadow thought as his jaws dropped.

"OH, MY GOD!" Amy said in shock as she watched them through her binoculars.

"…What do you think we should do after we get married?" Sally asked as she placed a hand on Shadow's, causing him to blush. "Should we start a family, or move away, or…?"

"You know, I can't really see us 10 days after our marriage", Shadow took his hand away.

"Huh?" Sally blinked confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not in love with you anymore", Shadow said truthfully. "You're not the one."

"Are you kidding me?" Sally threw her hands in the air unhappily. "We were supposed to be on a date to celebrate our proposal, and now you're telling me that it's not going to work out?"

"Well, I thought of telling you before, but I thought that this was the perfect timing", Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "But there's more to that."

"What?"

"Sally…I've been cheating on you", Shadow sighed.

"WHAT!? WITH WHO!?" Sally shouted out loudly as she stood up, and some people looked at her oddly.

"With some strippers", Shadow said as he played with his quills sarcastically. "I've been going to the stripper's club almost every night, and I sleep around with them sometimes."

"How many times?" Sally asked angrily.

"200!" Shadow cheered.

"WHAT!? 200!?" Sally gasped in shock. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!"

"Yeah, plus I had sex with a couple of exotic dancers last week, then I paid two prostitutes to have sex with me, and we had a threesome", Shadow continued his story. "It felt like an earthquake, but it was fun", he nodded with a sly smile.

"But…But…" Sally's eyebrow began to twitch.

"I wish I had a camera to record that action, then I would've been number one on the Playboy channel", Shadow rubbed his chin. "Anyway, we're not going to be together, and I'm only in love with strippers. Have you ever heard the song 'I'm in Luv wit a Stripper' by T-Pain ft. Mike Jones?"

"No", Sally shook her head.

"Download it, it's a great song", Shadow stood up. "So um…Have a nice life", he whispered in her ear and then walked away from her.

The Acorn princess sat back down slowly in stun. She then slammed her forehead on the table lightly. So she was mad, sad, and shock. Good thing that Sonic wasn't around, or else, Shadow's plan would've failed! He walked by Amy and whispered "Now's your cue". The pink hedgehog got out of her military clothes, cleaned her face, and then walked to Sally. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!?!" Sally yelled out intensely as she lifts her head up. Again, a lot of people looked at her with sweat drops. "Oh, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"Well, I kinda snuck in here", Amy rubbed the back of her head. "But anyway, I came here to tell you the bad news. I slept with Sonic twice, and it's possible that he might be the father of my child."

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAATT!?!" Sally screamed outloud with rage and shock.

"Twins, scratch that, triplets, or quintuplets", Amy corrected herself.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Sally shouted out to the sky, like it was the end of the world.

"So tell Sonic that I'll see him in court, because he's gonna pay child support, whether he likes it or not", Amy crossed her arms with a nod. "See ya!" she smiled kindly and then skipped out of the place.

Sally growled with irritation and madness. So now, wow, she just wanted to kill somebody. Amy ran outside and hid around the corner, just in case something might happen. Sonic came back out of the bathroom with two bottles of cologne in his hands. He walked to her. As for Sally, she clenched her fists tightly as her face was red like a tomato.

"Hey, Sal", he said as he looked at the bottles, and not at her angry face. "I was too busy arguing some dudes in the men's room-Which cologne should I use? Sean John's 'Unforgivable' or Prince's 'Get Wild'? Sal?" he then noticed her.

Madly and wildly, Sally grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him across the place. He knocked down a couple of tables and the couples got up and ran away. There was silence as everyone stared at him. Lots of food was on the floor along with the broken dishes and used utensils. Groaning in pain, the blue hero sat up and rubbed his head. He looked up and noticed Sally walking to him with a furious look on her face.

"Sal, what's up?" Sonic asked shakily as he scoots back. "What's your problem?"

"You've been cheating on me, got one of your so called 'comrades' pregnant, and you're telling me that you don't love me?" Sally asked coldly as she grounded her teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic said in fear and mercy. "I've never said that."

"Yes, you did", Sally pointed at him cruelly. "Just a few minutes ago, you did. Oh, what happened to that new style, the streaks, and those contacts?"

"Sal, it's the pills!" Sonic got back up and walked backwards. "It's those 'Happy Pills' that you've been taking. Take an easy. Want a hug?" he opened his arms with a sudden smile.

Sally stopped walking and Sonic stopped also. Then she pulled out a baseball bat. The blue hedgehog gasped in fear. The symphony team then played the famous "Psycho Theme". Poor Sonic shivered in fear as he hugged himself tightly. He was soooo doooomed.

"You're dead, blue boy!" Sally charged at him as she held up her baseball bat.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Sonic screamed like a girl as he took off running. He jumped through a glass window, leaving a large hole that was shaped like him running. He looked back and forth, and then took off on his right. Sally followed him as she shouted out some Indian calls. "GAHH!!" Sonic screamed outloud with fret. "HELP ME, JESUS! HELP ME, JEWISH GOD! HELP ME, BUDDAH! HELP ME, CONFUCIUS! HELP ME, TOM CRUISE!"(A/N, remember that line from that Ricky Bobby movie with Will Ferrell in it?)

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, YOU PERVERTED DOG!" Sally shouted out, amazingly catching up with him.

"AAAHH! HELP ME, DR. PHIL! HELP ME, JUDGE JUDY! HELP ME, OPRAH! HELP ME, TYRA BANKS! HELP ME, NEYO! IT'S THE MATRIX! MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME, JERRY SPRINGER! HELP ME, P. DIDDY! HELP ME, PARIS HILTON! HELP ME, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!" Sonic shouted out some more as he kept running away from his so called…girlfriend, fiancée?

While he was running away from Sally, Dan and Cindy were watching them at a small wooden bench. They had their jaws dropped. What the heck is going on with this place? Was everyone on crack or something? Now they wanted to get out of the place for good.

"Oh, my", Cindy said with a sweatdrop falling off of her right cheek. "Are they on crack?"

"Hmm", Dan rubbed his chin. "Maybe this place has infected everyone with the C-Virus, known as the Crack Virus, not the T-Virus from Resident Evil. Still, if you chase me around like that and I said all of that, I'll just off myself."

"What does that mean?" Cindy turned to him awkwardly.

"I'll shoot myself in the head", Dan answered. "C'mon, let's find the exit", he took her hand and the two walked off.

Back with Amy, she was laughing so hard that she was about to die! She dropped down on her knees as she held her stomach. That was the funniest thing that she has ever seen in her life! Thanks to Shadow, she was able to get her revenge and she was happy again.

"Oh, my god, that was so funny!" Amy cracked up. "You should've seen it! Shadow?" she looked around.

"Yeah, I'm back", Shadow came up to her, with a towel on his shoulder. "Is the blue paint off?"

"Lemme check", Amy searched around his body. "Yep. But anyway, you've just missed the funniest scene ever! I wish I had a camera!"

"Darn, I should've let you have my camera phone", Shadow pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, well, let's go", he and Amy starts walking off together.

"How'd you know what to say and such?" she asked.

"Have you ever watched 'Blind Date', 'Rock of Love', 'Flavor or Love'-?" Shadow began to list out some shows.

"Nevermind", Amy interrupted with a hard sigh. "Those sound like Rouge's favorite shows."

"Really?" Shadow blinked twice. "I thought her favorite shows were Stripper Pole Dancing Training programs", he scratched his head.

"You're weird", Amy gave him a playful punch on the arm. "I was surprised that you did all of that without getting caught!"

"I've never been caught", Shadow said with pride. But then, he stopped and Amy stopped also. "Except once", he pondered for the moment.

* * *

(FLASHBACK!) 

The black hedgehog was running for his life as a police car chased him down an alley. Suddenly, he came across a dead end filled with trash cans, constructing machines, and a brick wall. He turned back around and noticed that the police car stopped and flashed the lights on him. All he had on was a black suit and a mask that only his ruby eyes were seen. He covered his eyes before he got blind. A cop with short brown hair got out of the car with a megaphone.

"Surrender yourself!" the cop shouted.

"Doh!" the black hedgehog raised his hands up high.

The cop walked to him cautiously and suspiciously. He puts his megaphone away and searched the pockets. All of the sudden, he pulls out a plastic bag that looked like…

"Crack-cocaine!?" the cop looked at it oddly.

"Sir, that's not mine", Shadow lied with a freaked out look on his face. "That belongs to my evil twin, I swear!"

"Hmm…" the cop opens the bag. "Are you sure?"

"That's not crack! That's baby powder!" Shadow lied again.

The cop rolled his eyes. He scooped up some and sniffed the substance carefully. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He rushed to the back of the police car and continues to sniff some more. Then he starts having a seizure attack. Not only that, but Shadow can hear it clearly!

"Um…Yeah, I'll just go now", he sighed and walked away.

* * *

(End of flashback. ROFLAMO!) 

"Ok, that's one of the weirdest things that you've ever told me", Amy sweatdropped.

"Yeah", Shadow looked away. "What now?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. But one thing for sure, what happened to Knuckles and Rouge?

* * *

Phew! That was sooo long!! R&R, later! 


	8. Into the Tunnel of Love

Welp, it's Monday, I hate Mondays. Anyway, I typed this chappie yesterday, but I thought that I wouldn't get any reviews on Sundays, because people are gone to church or something. Anyway, you're all gonna love this chappie, trust me… (nods head)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eight 

Meanwhile, Knuckles was looking around for Rouge. Ever since what happened at the dance floor, he hasn't heard from her since. Did she go home already? Or worse, did she find somebody else as her date? Strange, Knuckles felt like he was in love with her. So he'll look all over the world for her! He called out for her so many times, but never found trace of her.

"Hey, c'mon, answer me", the red echidna hollered out as his feet was getting tired. He looked up and noticed Rouge relaxing on a tree branch. "There you are!" he ran to the tree.

"What do you want, Knuckles the Booty Lover?" Rouge asked unfriendly.

"Look, I gotta talk to you", the echidna began to speak honestly. "See, I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I think I'm starting puberty."

"Are you kidding me?" Rouge looked at him strangely. "Most of the guys I met, they told me that they started puberty when they were 7. Still, why should I forgive you?" she turned away.

"I didn't mean to, I swear", Knuckles got down on his knees. "How about I sing a song for you?"

"You can sing?" the white bat turned to him oddly.

The red echidna dashed off and then disappeared. He came back as he was pushing a large karaoke machine as he grunted in pain. Sighing heavily, he plugs up the thing and pulls out a microphone. Then he selects the song "Please Don't Go" by Tank. He cleared his throat.

"**Please don't go, please don't go**", Knuckles started singing in his horrible voice. As for Rouge, she covers her ears in pain. "**Oh-**,"

Before he continued, Rouge pulled out a machine gun and points it at the karaoke machine. Knuckles shrieked like a girl and dived out of the way before Rouge fired the bullets. She kept shooting the karaoke machine until it was broken down into pieces. Knuckles appeared again and took a good look at the destroyed machine.

"Must've picked the wrong song", he said to himself.

"I hate that song!" Rouge yelled out insolently. "Plus, you killed it! You didn't try out for American Idol, did you?"

"Umm…" Knuckles rolled his eyes to the side nervously.

* * *

(FLASHBACK!) 

It was in Hollywood, the last stop to find the next American Idol for Season 7. Inside the judging room, Simon was about to fall asleep, Paula had her chin on her left palm, and Randy shook his head in disappointment. Knuckles was performing the song "My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas.

"**I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump.**" Knuckles starts dancing like a weirdo as he was dressed up like Elvis Presley**. "My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. Check it out."**

"Please, stop", Simon waved his hand no. "Enough."

"Ok", Knuckles stopped dancing and stood up straight. "Well?"

"I thought it was pathetic", Simon Cowell said with rudeness. "I mean, you almost look like a crack-headed version of Elvis Presley. Plus, I hate that song."

"You're a sweet guy, but I don't think that you're ready for this, honestly", Paula Abdul said kindly.

"Dude…Never" Randy Jackson slapped his forehead. "It's a no for me."

"You can come back next year if you want", Paula suggested with a small smile.

"Ugh, I hope he doesn't", Simon sighed as he kicked back in his seat. "Definitely a no for me. Off you go."

Lowering his head in defeat, Knuckles walked out of the room. He walked pass Ryan Seacrest, who was talking to some other contestants.

"How'd it go?" he asked nicely, but Knuckles didn't reply back. "Ok, nevermind."

On and on, Knuckles kept on walking with his head down in depression. The camera man continued following as he held the device in his hands. If you could tell, it was starting to get on Knuckles' nerves. He was going to do something that no one else has done before.

"Is there anything you want to say?" the camera man asked curiously.

"GET THAT F-(BEEP)-ING CAMERA OUTTA MY FACE!" Knuckles roared as he punched the camera man down and took off from the security guards.

"Ouch!" the camera man cried in pain.

* * *

(End of flashback. WTF?) 

"Umm…No", Knuckles lied. "Anyway, let me take you somewhere, just to show you that I'm sorry and that I care about you", he offered a hand.

"Like where?" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Erm…" Knuckles pondered for the moment.

(Back with Shadow and Amy…)

"I still can't believe that you missed the whole thing", Amy said with her arms crossed behind her head, walking next to Shadow.

"Man, I wished I would've seen it, but the stupid paint wouldn't come off", Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "What now?"

"I dunno", Amy looked around. "We've been on a lot of rides today."

"Except that one", Shadow pointed up ahead as he stopped.

"Which one?" Amy stopped and looked back at him. She turned back around and then widened her eyes.

Further ahead of them was the all-time favorite, the Tunnel of Love. No one was in line. Only an employee was standing on the dock in front of the boat that looked like a cute swan. A small blush came up on Amy's face. Does Shadow really want to ride that with her? Does she want to ride that with him?

"Umm…We'll go, but let's not do anything", Amy fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not", Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "We'll just ride the ride, that's it."

The two walked up the dock. Shadow helped Amy on board and then got on also. Then the employee lightly kicked the boat forward and the boat began to reach to the tunnel.

"Have fun, you two lovebirds", Krusty the Clown waved (A/N, Hey, he's from the Simpsons!). He then did a psycho laugh as if he was on crack.

"Dude, that guy's a psycho", Shadow whispered to Amy. "I wonder if he's a child molester."

"Relax", Amy said with calmness. "Besides, he doesn't look like a predator to me anyway."

"Still, what's he doing here in Station Square? This ain't Springfield", the black hedgehog kicked back.

(Back at the dock…)

"I wanna touch the clown!" the familiar brown hedgehog from chapter 2 said as he tried to poke him.

"Well, hello, lil' boy", Krusty looked at the kid evilly.

"Oh, heck no!" the hedgehog's mom yelled with fury and then kicked the clown into the water. "Are you crazy?! That guy almost looked like that killer clown, 'It'! Plus, how many times do I have to tell you not to try to touch strangers?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Mom", the little boy said. "I think I'm bi-curious."

"Just like your father", his mother shook her head. "C'mon now", she took his hand and walked off. "No more cookies for you."

"Aw, man!" the boy wined.

(A lil' while later…)

"See? This place", Knuckles greeted as he and Rouge were standing in front of the Tunnel of Love. "Let's hop in", he offered a hand.

"Whatever, but don't try to get dirty with me, buddy", Rouge took his hand and got on the boat with him. "Because I don't want to bring home any babies."

"Fine, fine", Knuckles said as the Scooby-Doo shaped boat began to move.

(Back with Shadow and Amy, again…)

"It's so dark", Amy said as she and Shadow were in the middle of the dark tunnel.

"Relax, the lights will come on soon", Shadow said with no sense of fear.

All of the sudden, the lights came on, but they were kinda dimmed. Amy gasped with joy as Shadow looked around. The tunnel was filled with cute decorations of hearts, cupids, and more! Lots of lights on the ceilings looked like the shape of butterflies and some colorful heart spotlights were shown on the walls. Aside that, the water was so clean that the two hedgehogs could see the sparkles! The ride looked so beautiful, no doubt about it! Suddenly, some music comes on over the intercom.

**(BGM plays "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer)**

"Ooh, I love this song", Amy clapped her hands with cheer.

"Uh-huh", Shadow looked away with bore.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

Amy starts lip-singing to the song as she enjoyed the tune. Shadow had his elbow on the ledge and his chin on his palm. Maybe he was getting bored. But he was also getting a little bit nervous. Really, was he starting to develop some feelings for her? For a psycho!? And was she developing feelings for the pervert? If not, then what the heck are they doing on the ride anyway?! Anyway, as the two continued to ride the ride, some colorful chao started dancing with each other around the boat. Aww, that was so cute! Amy watched with her mouth open with joy as Shadow only looked at the water.

**(Chorus): ****  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

The chao stopped dancing and flew away. Suddenly, some small rainbow colored fish began to flop out of the water, over the boat, and back into the water on the other side. Amy giggled as she shaded her eyes from the water drops as she watched. Shadow pulled out an umbrella hat and puts it on his head. He doesn't like the water. The fish finally stopped flopping and flying and the boat continued forward.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

Knuckles and Rouge were further behind. The bat kept her arms crossed and had her eyes on the walls only. Knuckles wrapped an arm around her, but received a punch in the stomach. He groaned in pain as he fell forward. Slowly, he sat back up in his seat. Sure enough, he had to think on how to get Rouge to smile again. Maybe he should make her laugh! Calmly, he began to think to himself as he rubbed his chin.

**(Chorus): ****  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

**(Music continues…)**

Back with Shadow and Amy, some glitter began to rain down to the water and to the boat. Shadow sneezed as Amy brushed some out of her hair. She was starting to enjoy the ride more than him. Well, that was his loss. Magically, lots of red, pink, and white rose pedals began to rain down to the water and on the hedgehogs pleasantly. The red smelled like cinnamon, the pink smelled like strawberries, and the white smelled like vanilla. As Amy lets her hands out to catch some pedals, Shadow continued to look at the water. Out of nowhere, a beautiful red rose fell on his lap. He looked at it, then at Amy. As Amy starts sniffing the rose pedals, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her right and saw a red rose. It was held up by Shadow, who was looking away shyly. Smiling cheerfully, Amy took the rose and placed it under her headband right next to her ear so that way others could see it.

Shadow looked up at the ceiling and noticed some heart-shaped disco balls began to light up the whole place. He looked at Amy, who was looking at the lights happily. But then, he looked deep into her emerald eyes. On the outside, she was a psycho, but on the inside…she was a cute girl with a sweet heart. So now, he was starting to fall in love with her. Amy turned to him, but he quickly turned away with a huge blush on his face. Then she looked into his ruby eyes. For some reason, she began to see the inside of the pervert. It was a handsome, dazzling, and an attractive man that looked like her knight in shinning armor. Alas, she was starting to like him! Better news was that she was truly over Sonic! Shadow swift his eyes at her, but she turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

While she wasn't looking, Shadow tip-toed his fingers to her hand. She lightly moved her hand away, causing him to gasp to himself. Lucky for him, she took his hand willingly. He looked at her with a blush and she blushed at him also. Shyly, they looked away from each other. However, Shadow began to scoot next to Amy slowly. Then she scoots next to him. Both of them accidentally bumped into each other and blushed some more. They looked at each other lovingly, ruby eyes to emerald eyes.

**So kiss me…**

"_I think I'm…"_ Shadow thought as he leaned for her lips.

"…_in love…"_ Amy thought also as she closed her eyes.

"…_with",_ Shadow closed his eyes.

"…_you",_ both of them said romantically in thought as they reached for each other's lips.

**So kiss me…**

Finally, Shadow pressed his lips onto Amy's. Without warning, Amy shot her eyes open in shock and delight. Both she and Shadow were sharing their first kiss. Well, Amy was starting to get excited. She pulled Shadow into a deeper kiss as he struggled to get free.

**So kiss me…**

The poor black hedgehog tried his hardest to get free from the kiss. He felt like he was about to die by a lack of oxygen! He moaned loudly as he felt Amy's tongue swirling around in his mouth. Just then, he began to struggle and move around some more, because he felt like the tongue was trying to go down to his throat. He pulled out his cell phone so he could dial 9-1-1, but Amy slapped it out of his hand and got on top of him. Crazily, she began to shake him like a maniac as she continued French kissing him. Shadow then holds up a sign that read "HELP!" on a picket sign. Again, Amy slaps the object out of his hand and continues to kiss him wildly. Maybe kissing her was a bad idea…Soon enough the song ended.

"**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hott like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?" **a sudden voice shouted out, singing horribly.

"Huh?" Amy stopped torturing Shadow and sat up. Then she looked back. The other hedgehog coughed for some air as he pounded his chest lightly. Then he sat up and looked back also. Both of them saw Knuckles and Rouge. The echidna was dancing, while standing up, as he was listening to his ipod.

"**Don't cha wish that your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha?"** the red echidna sang loudly in his terrible tone as he starts doing the dance called the running man.

Rouge looked up ahead and noticed that he just ruined a good ShadAmy moment. In order to let them continue, she kicked Knuckles into the water with her long white boot. The boat left him behind.

"Sorry, you can continue now", she said as she kicked back and closed her eyes.

While the boats were still moving forward, Knuckles came to the surface as he coughed for some air. He noticed that he was left behind. How dare she kick him in the water like that!? Was it another prank or something? Or was she still mad at him? Apparently, he didn't notice that he ruined a lovey-dovey scene.

"HEY! Don't leave me behind!" he snarled out unhappily. "What if there's a shark in here?" he asked the wrong question. Behind him, a large blue and white shark rose up from the water as the BGM plays the Jaws theme. The echidna looked back frightfully and then gasped.

"Hello", the shark smirked with his large teeth. "Name's Bruce."

"From Finding Nemo?" Knuckles asked as he shivered with terror. "Fish are friends, not food", he said the familiar line from the actual movie.

"Well, that's true", Bruce pondered. "But I think echidnas are dinner!" he glared at Knux hungrily.

Knuckles froze for a second. His eyebrow twitched as he did a frightened laugh. Then he let out a girly scream of horror. Rouge was too busy asleep, so she didn't hear him calling for help. Amy turned back around, but she suddenly gasped.

"Well, that was interesting", Shadow turned back around also. His eyes widened. He and Amy were heading to a large waterfall! A drum roll was heard from the background. Swallowing a gulp, he looks at Amy. Then she looks at him. Both of them let out a scream in union as they hugged each other and looked at the edge. And then…they went down to the water! Goodness, that waterfall almost looked like the size of the Niagara Falls!

Rouge flew out of the boat before she could've fallen down also. Then she went to look for a way out. Knuckles was swimming away from the shark. He looked back and noticed that the shark was gone. However, he was suddenly being pulled to the edge of the waterfall! He tried to swim back, but it was too late. Then he fell down the large waterfall!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed in fear.

* * *

This has been the longest chappie ever! Hope you like, R&R! 


	9. OH NO! IT'S DR EGGMAN!

I'm back! Sorry I took so long, stupid homework. It's almost Valentine's Day's Eve, so tomorrow will have the last chappie. But if I don't make one tomorrow, then it'll be here on Valentine's Day! Welp, enjoy this one!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nine 

Amy and Shadow were able to get out of the Tunnel of Love after they fell into the large waterfall. They climbed out of the water after they swam all the way to the dock. Shadow starts squeezing the water out of his quills as Amy pulls out a blow dryer and starts blow drying her hair. Seconds later, they were dry again. Lovingly, Amy took Shadow's hand and they walked forward.

"You know? I took you wrong", Amy said. "You're not a pervert, much. I think you're more than that."

"Really, like what?" Shadow turned to her.

"Umm…Just a nice guy that's cute, cool, calm, and collected."

"Well…I'm starting to see you as more than a psycho", Shadow pondered. "To me, you seem like a nice girl that's just full of smiles and humor."

"So…Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Amy looked at him with a wink.

"Well…" Shadow stopped and Amy stopped also. "You tell me", he said as he reached for her lips.

"RUN AWAY!" someone shouted out and everyone starts running away like crazy. Most of the people ran around in circles like idiots then went to take cover.

"What's going on?" Amy looked around.

"I dunno", Shadow held her close. "Something's wrong here."

"Hey, guys!" Rouge called out as she ran to them. "What's going on?"

Knuckles stomped to them, all covered with seaweed and mud. He had an enraged look on his face. He panted hardly in anger as his comrades stared at him with sweat drops falling down from their cheeks. Obviously, they didn't know that he was chased by a shark and fell down the huge waterfall. Slowly, Knuckles pointed a finger at them.

"You…You all didn't know that I was being chased by a crazy shark!" he yelled lividly. "Plus, ya didn't bother on saving me, and no one helped me out of the waterfall. You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

Rouge, Amy and Shadow blinked twice as some cricket sounds were heard from the background. Knuckles lowered his hand, thinking that they didn't listen to him. Then he blinked twice.

"So anyway, what's going on here?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Are you just going to ignore me!?" Knux asked as he pulled his dreadlocks madly.

"Who's behind all of this?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard from the distance. Everyone turned around and gasped. Further ahead was the world's knowable villain, Dr. Eggman. He was sitting in his Egg-Mobile while his robots were tearing down some rides and buildings.

"Yes, my beautiful robots! Destroy everything in sight!" he ordered.

"EGGMAN!" Shadow and the others said in union.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Amy asked as she narrowed her eyebrows. "And why is he screwing up this place?"

"Probably trying to create this 'Robotnik Land' thing that he tried a long time ago", Knuckles said as he brushed the seaweed and the mud off of him.

"Well, let's show him whose boss", Shadow crackled his fists. He dashed forward and the others followed him.

"MUHAHAHA!!" Eggman laughed evilly. "Hm?" he looked down and noticed Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles standing there with their arms crossed. "Well, well, well. Did I ruin your double date?"

"You sure did", Amy glared at him rudely. "Now you're gonna get it."

"Yes, because we have our own theme song!" Knuckles raised a fist in the air with excitement.

"We do?" Rouge turned to him.

Immediately, Knuckles dashed off somewhere for a little bit. He came back with a stereo that didn't need a plug for it. He puts in the CD that read "Famous Theme Songs" in cursive handwriting. Without delay, he turns on the stereo and plays the CD. First, it starts playing the theme song to the 'Green Acres' show.

"Wrong one", Rouge said.

Knuckles pressed the fast forward button. Second, the CD starts playing the Spongebob Squarepants song. Shadow shook his head with a sweatdrop. Next, Knuckles fast forwards it again, and the CD starts playing the Family Guy theme song.

"I love that show", Amy gasped with cheer.

"Next", Rouge ordered.

Next, Knuckles turned to the next track, which played the Star Wars theme song. Everyone slapped their foreheads. And so, Knux switched to the next theme song, which was the Power Rangers song.

"Are you on crack!?" Shadow hollered out edgily.

"Hold on, hold on", Knux fast forward to the next song. His CD then starts playing the old school version of TMNT (A/N, if you don't know, it stands for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

"Wrong show", Amy sweatdropped.

Slapping his forehead in annoyance, Knuckles switched to the next theme song. The CD starts playing the theme song to Alvin and the Chipmunks. Then he went to the next track, which was the Powerpuff Girls theme song. And then to the MAD TV them song, then to the South Park theme song, and then to the Sailor Moon theme. Just then, the next track starts playing the Sesame Street (WTF?) song. Knuckles quickly turned it to the next track, which was the Super Mario Brothers song.

"Get it right already", Shadow sighed hardly.

"Hold on", Knuckles replied back rudely. He turned to the next theme song, which was the James Bond theme.

"Do you even know what show this is?" Rouge asked impatiently.

"Wait, wait", Knuckles fast forward to the next track. The CD then starts playing the Mission Impossible theme. "Well?"

"…Yeah, it'll do", Shadow took a few steps forward.

"ROBOTS! GET THEM!" Eggman ordered as he pointed at Shadow angrily.

All of the robots were in his command. They all stopped damaging some of the amusement park's property and turned to Shadow. Then they start marching to him like a military group. All Shadow did was stood there, dressing up like Scarface. He had a toothpick between his lips, just to look cool.

"Yeah, I tell you, like I tell my boys. Never snitch", he pulled out a machine gun. "SAY HELLO TO MY LIL' FRIEND!!" he yelled out maniacally and starts firing his gun. Amazingly, he was able to kill some of the robots instantly. Suddenly, he ran out of the bullets. "What the deuce?" he looked at his gun. "Blast!" he threw it away.

"My turn, my turn!" Knuckles hopped up and down. "I got a good cosplay!"

"Yeah, yeah, go right ahead", Shadow offered a hand in front of him sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, Knuckles got in front of Shadow, dressed up like Jet Li. He then puts on a Chinese headband with a dragon print in the middle of it. A large gong sound was heard from the background. The robots looked at Knuckles oddly, as if he was high on weed or something.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" the echidna shouted as he charged at them. Suddenly, his CD starts playing "Kung-Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas, basically the chorus.

**Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing**

**(Repeats multiple times)**

The robots began to get scared. Knuckles did a lot of martial arts fighting moves on them like the real Jet-Li! He punched, kicked, pimp slapped (for no reason), karate chopped, and knocked the robots down in a flash! All of the sudden, Rouge began to see hearts in her eyes as she watched him dreamily.

"Um, Rouge? Are you ok?" Amy waved a hand in front of her face.

"I think I'm in love", the bat said with a gorgeous sigh.

Soon enough, Knuckles got done kicking some robot butt. He put his hands together and bowed slightly. Then he went back to his team.

"This isn't over yet!" Eggman starts pressing some buttons on his keyboard.

Suddenly, lots more robots came out of nowhere and landed in front of the heroes. The doctor let out a huge laugh of evilness as always. Suddenly, he starts coughing like an old man. He pulls out a bottle of Dasani water and drinks at least half of it. Then he clears his throat and lets out the same laugh, without any intrusions. Knuckles' CD starts playing the theme song from SA2B (Sonic Adventure 2: Battle).

"Ooh, I got this", Rouge walked on forward. "Ok, now it's time to…" She spins into a tornado and then was seen in a yellow assassin's outfit with a white eye patch on her left eye. "…KILL BILL", she said meanly as she pulled out a katana. As half of the robots charged at her, she swings her katana like a mad woman and cuts them all in half. Then she throws the sharp object forward and stabs through a long line of robots on the spot! Once she was done, she clapped the dust out of her hands and goes back to her friends.

"Got an idea?" Shadow turns to Amy.

"Oh, yeah!" the pink hedgehog snapped her fingers and ran forward until she was about somewhat feet in front of some more robots. Suddenly, she was dressed up as Neyo from the Matrix. She had everything, including the long black leather coat, and the cool shades! "Welcome to the Matrix. The Matrix has you", she says in a dark female's voice. She then starts fighting off the robots like an action heroine. Coolly, she starts doing some fighting moves in extreme Matrix slow motion!

As the others watched, Rouge and Knuckles sat on their stools as Shadow sat down on the ground. They all pulled out a bag of popcorn and starts pigging out some. Then they pulled out some pop and sip some from their cups.

"I wonder if this is on 3-D", Knux said as he pulled out a pair of 3-D glasses. He puts them on, but shrieks after he sees a robot that looked like it was in front of him. "No more, no more!" he takes them off quickly and slaps them away from him.

Soon enough, Amy was done doing some slow motion fighting moves. She takes off the large coat and the shades then takes a bow. After that, she skips back to her friends. Eggman had his jaws dropped in shock. How in the world were they able to get rid all of his robots by dressing up as movie characters?! Now he was mad. He lowers his Egg-mobile as a few survived robots gathered around him.

"You know what?" Eggman said as he changed clothes. "It's going down", he jumps out of his Egg-Mobile, dressed in a Southpole shirt, large jeans with a belt that had a giant dollar sing on it, gold chains, shades, and large size Reebok shoes.

"Homie, you got no game", Shadow walks forward, dressed in a wifebeater, sagging jeans, a cap with a silver skull print on the front, and some Air Jordan's sneakers. "I'm from da Westside, homeboy, know I mean?"

"Chum, I'm from da Eastside", Eggman said, trying to sound gangster. "We be clubbing and jumping, we be slapping and cracking…"

"Please, I'm from da Southside!" Knuckles steps up next to Shadow, dressed in a large crimson jacket with his hood on, fake gold grillz in his mouth, dark blue sagging jeans, and large Nike shoes. "We get crunk, and we don't stop til 8 in da morning!"

"Yo mamma", Eggman bobbed his head.

"Ooh…" the robots commented.

"Hold up", Shadow puts his hand up in front of him. "You gonna talk about my mamma? Man, then I'll talk about yo mamma."

"Fashizzle", Knuckles crossed his arms. "Let's get 'im."

The stereo starts playing some rap music, except there wasn't any rapping on it. The robots gathered around the three wangsters, getting ready to see the Yo Mamma battle. Amy and Rouge were outside of the crowd, in their original outfits and had sweat drops falling off of their cheeks.

"WTF?" Rouge looked over at Amy.

"Let's do dis", one of the robots called out, in a robotic gangster voice.

"Ok, yo mamma's so fat, she eats Wheat Thicks", Eggman crossed his arms.

"OOH!" the robots said amazingly.

"Man, yo mamma's so fat, she has an area code", Shadow placed a fist on his left hip.

"Holla!" Knuckles said as he and Shadow did a weird handshake.

"Yo mamma's so black, that she gets counted out the night club", Eggman points at Shadow rudely.

"Ooh…" the robots looked at each other.

"Ok, that's going too far, homie", Shadow waved a finger no. "Yo mamma's so fat, she puts on a red T-shirt, and everyone calls out 'Kool-aid, Kool-aid'!"

"Heck yeah, whatcha got?" Knuckles rolled his shoulders.

"Well…Yo mamma's so fat, she puts on a yellow shirt, and everyone calls out 'Taxi, taxi'", Eggman teases.

"Please, yo mamma's so fat, when she puts on a green shirt, she'll be like 'Am I not turtlely enough for the Turtle club? TURTLE, TURTLE'", Knux said mockingly.

"Oh, snap, son", Shadow said as he and Knux did another odd handshake.

"Ok. Yo mamma's so fat, she looks at the menu and says ok", Eggman snapped his fingers.

"Yo mamma's so darn fat, she tripped over 4th Avenue then landed on 12th", Shadow points at him coarsely.

"Take that, fat boy", Knuckles locked his fists together.

"Fine!" Eggman snarled. "Yo mamma's so flat, she's jealous of the wall!"

"Dude, yo mamma's so skinny, she turns sideways and then disappears", Shadow replied. "Now you see her, now you don't", he joked as he turned side to side.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Knuckles cracked up as he held his guts.

"That's it!!" Eggman growled as his face turns red. "Yo mamma's so ugly, she makes blind kids cry!"

"Well, yo mamma's so nasty, I called her to say hello, and she ended up giving me an ear infection", Knuckles takes over for Shadow, who was drinking a bottle of Chaos Cola.

"Well, yo mamma's so poor, she went to McDonald's and put a milkshake on layaway", Eggman keeps on going, without breaking a sweat, or a leg.

"Cha, yo mamma's so dumb, she hears its chilly outside, then she runs out with a bowl", Knux snaps back.

"GRRR!!! Yo mamma's so…so…"

"Choke, choke!" Shadow called out.

"Darn it!" Eggman stomps on his foot.

"Very nice, now we're gonna have a meeting", Wilmer Valderrama said then walks out of the crowd with Jason Everheart, Destiny Lightsy, and Sam Sarpong (they're from the MTV show 'Yo Momma'). All of them starts whispering as they discussed about the battle. Then they went back to the ring. "And the winner who gets $100, 000 is…Shadow and Knuckles!" Wilmer points at the two excitedly.

By that call, Shadow and Knuckles starts cheering as they hopped up and down. Then they did some square dancing, even though they looked kinda retarded. Eggman starts crying as he dropped down to his knees. Wilmer hands the winners some money, and he and his crew left the scene. Amy and Rouge looked at each other, thinking that the whole thing was ridiculous. They nodded at each other and walked into the crowd.

"See all dis cash?" Knuckles holds up some of the money in the air.

"Yeah, that's a lot", Rouge looks at the money greedily.

"Yeah, but there's one more thing we gotta take care of", Amy looked at Eggman without gratitude.

"Uh-oh", the evil scientist gulped. He hurries back in his Egg-mobile and takes off. His robots follow him. "Next time we'll have a dance contest. Peace!" he holds up a peace sign and leaves.

"Coward! You get your punk-butt back here!" Knux yelled out furiously.

"You two can stop talking gangster now", Amy said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, ok", Shadow took off his hat. "Whoo, I'm hot", he wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

"We should do that on Halloween", Knuckles said cheerfully. "Let's get outta here."

Everyone nodded with agreement. The girls took their date's arms and starts walking off to find a way out. However, they ignored that most of the sections in the amusement park looked like a torn down neighborhood. At any rate, everyone was ok.

* * *

HOLD IT! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPIE! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE VERY LAST ONE! 


	10. And that's The End!

And now…The last chappie…Let us pray…R&R…Enjoy…Ok, let's not get emotional here… :p

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Ten 

Once Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles were done with Eggman, they decided to leave Twinkle Park. Since the place was a wreck, the employees had to stick around there to clean things up. Sucks for them! Anyway, the four were walking their way through the town all by themselves.

"Some Freaky Friday, huh?" Amy started a conversation.

"Oh, yeah", Rouge nodded. "I'm never gonna forget this."

"Too bad Eggman got away", Shadow said. "I was about to talk about his sister."

"Shadow, I doubt that he even has a sister", Knux sweatdropped. "But yeah, I was about to dis about his dad, but yeah, he got away. Anyway", he turned over to Rouge. "Wanna give me a kiss goodbye?"

"Whatever", Rouge sighed as the two stopped.

Crazily, Knuckles pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong. She made a large moan sound as she felt his tongue traveling around her mouth. Good lord, he was becoming a wild animal! However, that started to turn Rouge on. Amy and Shadow had their jaws dropped in disgust and shock. Soon enough, Knuckles released his new girlfriend's lips.

"Hey, let's go rent a room at Holiday Inn", the echidna suggested. "Heck, let's get married, move away, and make babies!"

"See ya!" Rouge took Knuckles' hand and took off.

With Shadow and Amy alone, they just stood their in awe. And there were cricket sounds. Then they shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess I'll go home", Amy yawned a little.

"I'll walk you", Shadow insisted as he offered a hand.

"Cool", the female hedgehog took his hand and they start walking again. "So…Now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend…no more stripper clubs?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"…Yeah, because I've found a girlfriend", the black hedgehog said in defeat.

"No prostitutes?" Amy asked to make sure. "No exotic dancers? Etc.?"

"None of them", Shadow vowed. _"But I'm going to miss them!"_ he thought tearfully. "_I mean, they had great, big, giant boobs! And look at Amy's!"_ he looked at Amy's flat chest. _"She's flat like Nicole Richie! Dang, now I have to wait until she's 16 or older for her to get some!"_ he looked at the sky angrily.

"Are you ok?" his girlfriend asked him oddly.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Shadow sorta lied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Amy looked at the sky, feeling a little tired. Up in the sky, she suddenly saw a shooting star. She gasped as she stopped and pulled Shadow to stop also.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"A shooting star! Make a wish!" Amy points at the sky. Then she closed her eyes and focused on her wish. Her boyfriend did the same. Seconds later, they opened their eyes. "So whatcha wish for?" Amy asked.

"Well...I had two wishes", Shadow said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Like first, I wish to see Vector, Charmy, and Espio get their butts kicked by every football team fan-club in this country."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Vector yelled out as he, Espio, and Charmy ran forward, across the street from the two hedgehogs. Suddenly, they all tripped and fell on their stomachs.

As Shadow held his camera phone, all of the other football team fans including the New York Giants fan club started beating the crap out of the Chaotix. All of them yelled bad things about the Patriots as they punched and kicked the poor guys. Soon enough, they were done. And wow, the Chaotix looked a mess! Lots of bruises, two black eyes, and bloody noses! Plus, they look like they were cripples with broken bones!

"Yeah, that'll teach ya", the Giants fan-club member said as he clapped the dust off of his hands. "The Patriots are losers! We all pwned you! Sucks for you!"

"YEAH!" the other football fans chanted.

"Now, who wants some beer?" the Giants fan-club leader asked gleefully.

"WE DO, WE DO!" the other football fans cheered. Then they all took off, leaving the injured Chaotix behind.

"Ok…?" Amy sweatdropped.

"And I wished to see Sonic get his butt kicked by that one chick", Shadow told his second wish.

"HELP ME, BILL CLINTON! HELP ME, HANNA MONTANA! HELP ME, K-FED!" Sonic shouted out for mercy as he was still running away from Sally. All of the sudden, he tripped on a rock and fell forward. He looked back and screamed like a girl.

"YOU'RE FREAKING DEAD!" Sally came out of nowhere with the same baseball bat.

Amy covered her eyes as Sally starts beating the crap out of Sonic. He yelled and screamed in pain as Sally shouted angrily how she hates him, that he should pay for what he said, and that their relationship was over. Shadow continued using his camera phone as he laughed hysterically. Poor Sonic, hopefully he'll live. Soon enough, Sally was done teaching Sonic a lesson. She panted heavily and took off her ring. Then she threw it at Sonic's face and walked away. Now they weren't fiancés anymore. The blue hedgehog was unconscious with lots of bumps and bruises all over his body. At that moment, Shadow started cracking up as he held his stomach. Then he puts his cell phone away.

"Whoo, whoo, that was good", Shadow wiped the tears from his eyes.

"And what are you going to do with those two videos?" Amy asked suspiciously as she opened her eyes.

"I'm gonna put them all over the internet. I'll start by uploading them on Facebook, Myspace, Youtube, Xanga, BlackPlanet, Google, Yahoo, etc.", Shadow listed. "Anyway, what did you wish for?"

"Well…I kinda wished for a sports car", Amy crossed her arms. Out of nowhere, a cool red sports car landed in front of her! She gasped in shock as Shadow sweatdropped. "Yay!" she jumped in the front seat. "Look, I got Geico insurance to pay for my car!" she held up a contract.

"W…T…F…?" Shadow said to himself awkwardly. "Shotgun!" he got in the passenger's seat.

The two fastened their seatbelts. Amy starts the car as the radio starts playing the same song as they heard from the Tunnel of Love. Unworriedly, she sped off, without getting caught or getting into a wreck. Amy puts the car on auto-pilot and then gave Shadow a long passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he pressed his lips deeper onto hers. Soon enough, they released each other.

"That was the best kiss ever", Shadow said with a smile.

"The best kiss so far", Amy winked. Both of them kicked back as the car kept driving by itself, under the beautiful moonlight.

* * *

(15 years later…) 

"And that's how I meet your dad", the 27 year old Amy finished sharing her story.

"Wow…No offense, but the story sucked", her teenage son said rudely.

"You're grounded", Shadow said as he was sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper.

"Again?" the son complained. "This is like the tenth time this month", he said as he walked upstairs.

"I loved the story, Mommy", the little daughter said gladly. "Did you guys have magical ponies?" she asked curiously, yet excitedly.

"No", Amy shook her head.

"Did you have fairies?"

"No."

"Fairy Odd Parents?"

"Um, no."

"Weapons of mass destruction?"

"No."

"McDonald's?"

"Nope."

"Anything?" the daughter asked with a shrug.

"Well…We had each other", Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow.

"Uh-huh", the father continued reading the paper.

"Oh", the daughter smiled. "Hey, Mom, how come people get surgeries to change their private parts?"

"What??" Shadow and Amy looked at her oddly.

"Does God really exist?" the daughter starts asking some various questions.

"Um, yeah-," Amy answered slowly.

"What if he was one of us?"

"Erm…"

"Why isn't anyone doing anything about health care and why didn't anyone find the cure to AIDS?"

"Um-,"

"Who invited Star Wars?"

"It was-," Shadow began to speak.

"How about a wood-chop-chop-wood-chop-wood-chop-wood?"

"Huh?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Go to your room", Amy and Shadow pointed upstairs awkwardly.

"Ok!" the daughter smiled and then ran up the stairs.

"Where'd she learn all that from?" Amy wondered.

"Probably from school", Shadow said as he starts reading the newspaper again. "But I've been wondering…What ever happened to that fake hedgehog?"

"Hm", Amy shrugged her shoulders.

(At the park…)

"HELP ME, MONTELL! HELP ME, DREW CAREY! HELP ME, ROSIE O'DONNELL! HELP ME, SAMUEL L. JACKSON! HELP ME, MICHAEL VICK! HELP ME, MAURY! HELP ME, GEORGE BUSH! HELP ME, GOD! AHHHH!!!" the 30 year old Sonic called out for help as he was running for his life.

And who was he running away from? Well, let's say he's running from a lot of his baby mommas, including Sally, Mina, Bunnie, Wave, and more! Holy crap, he's an animal! The reason why they're chasing him, because he won't pay child support. Suddenly, Sonic tripped and fell forward. Before he could've got back up, all of the girls began to beat the crap out of him with baseball bats, golf clubs, hot frying pans, and some other stuff. So anyway, everyone lived happily ever after, except for Sonic of course…

_**THE END**_

* * *

OMG, I can't believe that it's over! Well, anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you don't have a Valentine, just give love to your family and friends. Well, see ya on my next story! See ya! 


	11. Deleted Scenes

Well, I know that this fic is over, but I thought of writing some deleted scenes. These scenes are the clips that didn't make it to the fic or I haven't thought of while I was updating this fic. Anyway, it'll go through chapter 1 all the way to 10. This deleted scene collection is very long. Ok, seriously, this might be the longest of all longest. Plus, they're funny. Enjoy! BTW, the new Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity game is out! Sweet!

_**

* * *

Chapter One**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

Sonic was walking down the sidewalks of Station Square. He looked at his MP3 player and searches for a different song to listen to. He picks the song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. The volume was up when the music starts playing and the people near him could hear it! Suddenly, he starts doing the dance moves. Some of the citizens that were walking behind him were following the steps. Then, the choruses came…

**(Chorus 1):**

**'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
Tonight**

**(Chorus 2):**

**'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight**

**(Chorus 3):**

**That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
Thriller Here Tonight**

As Sonic did the exact dance moves, the strangers did the same thing! Then lots more people began to gather around them and start doing the same dance. From every occupation, from every corner, people came by and followed the dance routine. And believe me; they can do the dance good! Soon enough, the song was over and Sonic switched to a different song. All the people that danced with him walked away to back to wherever they came from and whatever they were doing.

Further behind Sonic, Amy just stood there with her jaws dropped and her eyes wide open. Plus, she literally dropped her vanilla ice cream cone that she was licking off of. So she had some ice cream spots on her face. Holy crap, that was the weirdest thing that she has ever seen in her life! Sonic dancing to the Michael Jackson song!? She couldn't believe it!

"Oh…my…god…" Amy said in awe.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Hmm, that's a lot of cash", Amy said as she was looking through Shadow's cash, which he pulled out when he thought that he was going to see a stripper out in the opening.

"Ouch", Shadow sat up as he rubbed his head. In result, Amy pounded him on the head and knocked him unconscious again.

"Anyway…Ooh, I know!" Amy came up with an idea.

She took off from the entrance to Twinkle Park and heads straight to the mall. She laughed evilly as she grabbed every cute outfit she saw. As you may have guessed, she felt like no one could stop her at all. And all of the outfits were all hers. After she did her maniac shopping, she hid her clothes in the closet inside her apartment room and runs back out. Almost forgetting, she closed the door and locked it well. Then she ran back to where Shadow was still out cold. Across the street, a few people looked at her, as if she was on drugs or something. The pink hedgehog began to whistle a tune as she took a hold of Shadow's left foot as the elevator went up.

_**

* * *

Chapter Two**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

"Kobe!" Knuckles took a shot at the basketball goal. He misses. "Shaq O'Neal!" He missed again. "Lebrown James!" Once again, he missed. "Magic Johnson!" But he missed again. "MJ!" Yeah, he missed again. "Are you kidding me?"

"You can call out any famous basketball player you want, but that's not going to give you any lucky shots", Rouge said with her arms crossed.

"Silence! Silence is Golden!" Knuckles shushed her.

"We're not at a movie theater", Rouge said with a sweatdrop falling down from her forehead.

"Still, I need concentration", Knuckles said calmly. He focused on the ball, then looked at the goal. Now was his chance. He was about to take the big shot until…

"RAPE, RAPE, I'M CALLING OUT FOR RAPE!" Rouge shouted out purposely.

Some of the people near them gasped as they looked at Knuckles. Most of them were women, who had angry looks on their faces. It looked like they didn't like men who would do horrible things to women. So they all began to crackle their fists and pulled out some home use materials like brooms, frying pans, etc. The red echidna gulped.

"GET HIM!" one of the girls pointed at him. Then the whole group charged at him hurriedly.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Knuckles shrieked and then ran away. The group followed him as he called out for help. Everyone else looked at them, like they were on heroine or something.

"Finally, my turn", Rouge picked up the basketball.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

"DEMON WIND! DEMON WIND! DEMON WIND!" the priest hollered out repeatedly as he ran pass some people.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Cindy asked Dan.

"I dunno", her boyfriend answered as he shook his head. "But if you turn into something like that, I'll stab myself in the head."

--- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Why am I closing my eyes?" Shadow asked unhappily.

"Just be patient", Amy said as she carefully ties Shadow's hands up with some rope. "Ok, you can open them now!"

Slowly, Shadow opens his eyes. First, he looked around, but found nothing interesting. Then he looks below and then widens his eyes in fear. DUN, DUN, DUN! He noticed that his hands were tied up! Now he was trapped and there was no way that he could get away from Amy now. He looked at her, who had an evil smirk on her face. Then he looked at the sky and took a deep breath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he exhaled, his voice echoing the whole town.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the Casino area…)

"Did you guys hear something?" Wave the Swallow asked as she, Jet, and Storm were walking around the town.

"Nope", Jet the Hawk answered.

"I want some tacos!" Storm the Albatross hopped up and down contentedly.

"You want everything to eat, do you!?" Jet snarled at him. "First you said that you want some McDonald's, then you said that you want a whopper, and now you're telling me that you want some tacos!? Have you ever thought of losing weight!? No offense, but you're getting fat."

"I'm not fat!" Storm yelled at him wrathfully. "I'm big boned!" he showed his muscles, well, they were actually his fat from his arms.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots",_ Wave thought as she slapped her forehead. _"Scratch that, I'm walking with a fat guy and a booger colored bird",_ she looked at both of them with a paranoid look on her face.

_**

* * *

Chapter Three**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

"Well, don't chu have any flashbacks that has Shadow in?" Rouge asked.

"Umm…" Amy pondered.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 1!)

(On Prison Island…)

"You two ready?" Eggman asked, who was sitting in his Egg-Mobile.

"Heck yeah!" Rouge pounded her fists together.

"Well, just in case you get too excited…" Shadow pulled out a bag of Trojan condoms.

"What the crap!? Why do I need those?!" Rouge looked at them as she blushed madly.

"Well, just in case you get too…intimate with some guy in there or something", the hedgehog explained.

"SONIKKU!" Amy Rose jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"GAHH! HOLY CRAP, IT'S THE GREMLINS!" Shadow gasped in fear.

"Huh?" Amy got off of his back. "What are you talking about?"

"Who the heck are…?" the black hedgehog turned to her ungratefully. Suddenly, he froze. His heart pounded anxiously as he stared into her eyes. Aww, he was in love. A red blush appeared on his face.

"Hold on, you're not Sonikku!" Amy pointed at him. "Imposter!"

"Grr, you lil' brat!" Eggman growled.

"Uh-oh…" Amy looked at him fearfully with a sweatdrop. She then takes off and runs away as she screams in fear.

"Stupid girl!" Eggman clenched his fists.

"She's hott. Can I have her number?" Shadow asked Eggman.

"No, you twat!" the evil scientist replied rudely. "You must do what I told you to do! I'll take care of her", he went to follow Amy.

"You heard the man", Rouge said.

"What am I supposed to do again? I forgot", Shadow turned to her confusingly.

"You're supposed to set those bombs!" the white bat pointed at a shelf of bombs behind her.

"All of those?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think I am, Saddam Hussein? Osama bin Laden?"

"Just shut up and do your work", Rouge walked away.

"I was just asking a question, geez…" the black hedgehog crossed his arms.

Back with Amy, she stopped running as she noticed that she almost fell off the edge. Below her was nothing but the clear blue ocean. And the water looked very deep. So she was trapped. She took a couple of steps back. As she turned around, she gasped. Further in front of her was Eggman. Now she was really trapped. She gulped in fear.

"You're going to die in seven days", Eggman pointed at her. "You've watched the evil tape with 'The Ring' on it."

"No I didn't! That was her!" Amy pointed to her right. The person that she was pointed at was the original character from the actual movie, Rachel (Naomi Watts).

"Hey, don't look at me!" the blonde girl said in a preppy accent.

Out of nowhere, Tails landed in front of Amy in his cyclone machine. Eggman grounded his teeth in ferocity. Now he had to deal with the fox boy to get to Amy!

"Thank God you're here", Amy said with a wave. "I thought that I was a goner."

"Say, do you have a dollar?" Tails looked back at her.

"What?" Amy sweatdropped. "I was about to fall into the ocean, Eggman's about to kill me, and this chick came out of nowhere, and now you're asking me for a freaking dollar!?"

"Well, I'm hungry, and I think that they might have vending machines in there", Tails replied.

"Fine", Amy sighed as she handed him a dollar.

"Sweet", the fox looked at the dollar bill greedily.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 2!!)

(In a small room on Space Colony ARK…)

"Shadow, I beg of you! Give them a chance!" Amy begged for Shadow's help.

"Hmm…" the black hedgehog pondered. Obviously, he now knew Maria's true wish. "That's what she said", he said, just to have a good laugh.

"Huh?" Amy sweatdropped.

"Anyway, you single?" Shadow asked her nicely. In result, he received a HUGE pound on his head. "I was just asking a freaking question, give me a break", he rubbed his head in pain.

"Instead of trying to get low with me, why don't chu go out there and save the world!?" Amy pointed to the doorway.

"Ok, ok, geez", Shadow walked to the doorway. "Slut", he murmured to himself. All of the sudden, he got hit by a brick and fell forward. Then he was unconscious.

"Oops…" Amy said with a sweatdrop.

(END OF FLASHBACK. LOL!)

"Wow, and I thought that my flashbacks were weird", Rouge said with a sweatdrop.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, how may I-?" the cashier was about to say his favorite line. Before he finished, Shadow and Knuckles pointed their pistols at him. "I'll get to work!" the man rushed to the kitchen.

"Hey, how come we didn't do that before?" Knux asked with a few blinks.

"I dunno", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, when was the first time you went to a stripper's club?" Knuckles asked.

"A few months ago", Shadow answered. "Like, after I stole the chaos emerald from the bank during SA2B, I came across a place called Pink Kitty House, then I walked in, and the whole place was filled with hott babes! So then, I watched them do some pole dancing, exotic dancing, they sat on my lap, I gave them cash, they gave me lap dances, and-,"

"Nevermind, nevermind", Knuckles interrupted him with a sweatdrop.

"Dude, I didn't get to the best part", the black hedgehog tried to finish his story.

_**

* * *

Chapter Four**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

"I mean, you're so skinny, that I bet Nicole Richie needs two pounds!" Knuckles began to tell his harsh speech about skinny people. "I mean, my gosh, you're skinny like that chick Paris Hilton and that other tramp! You're so skinny; I bet you're related to Lindsay Lohan! I don't like girls who are too skinny, and I don't like fat chicks. I mean, if a girl's thick, not too fat and not too skinny, then I'll take her."

"I know what you mean", Shadow agreed. "This one time, this fat exotic dancer tried to give me a lap dance, but then I was like "Whoooa!" then I ran away. Seriously, she looked like she weighed about 200 pounds, and that's just…eww", he said and kicked back in his chair.

Rouge, Amy and Knuckles looked at him oddly. Again, what's with the strippers, exotic dancers, and such? Suddenly, cricket sounds were heard. Actually, they were coming from Rouge's cell phone with the cricket sounds as a ringtone.

"Sorry about that", she apologized as she pulled her T-Mobile cell phone out. "Hello?" she answered it.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

"I'm about to hit the par like Tiger Woods", Knuckles said as he had his golf club in position.

"Hurry up already", Rouge said impatiently.

Aggressively, Knuckles swung his club, but it slipped out of his hand! Suddenly, it disappeared. On the other side of the course, Vector, Espio, and Charmy got back up and brushed the dust off of their clothes. But then, Knuckles' golf club hits them on the heads and they fell back down unconscious (again).

"PWNED!" the same Giants fan pointed at them rudely.

--- (Deleted Scene Three):

Knuckles was finishing drinking some Super Chaos Cola. Suddenly, his body starts twitching like madness as he giggled oddly. Then he starts running around in circles like a retard. He shook his head rapidly and some foam began to fall out of his mouth. Lots of people ran away, screaming that there's a mad echidna on the loose. Actually, he was having a sugar seizure! Actually, he looked Coo-Coo for Co-Co Puffs! Knuckles starts doing the worm dance as he spoke some gibberish. Rouge, Amy, and Shadow watched him with sweat drops falling off of their cheeks.

"So what should we do?" Amy scratched her head.

"How do we stop him from going crazy?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"Easy", Shadow pulled out a rock from the ground and aimed at the echidna. He throws it and hits the red guy in the face. Plus, he knocked him out cold! "There you go. Oh, and if he has a crack seizure, use this", he pulls out a brick.

_**

* * *

Chapter Five**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

For another prank, Rouge takes a bee hive and pulls out some honey. Then she places the gold stuff on Shadow's and Knuckles' sandwiches. She sat the bee hive down on the table and took off running. The boys came back and took a look at the bee hive.

"What the heck?" Shadow sweatdropped.

"Ah, who cares?" Knuckles slapped the bee hive off the table. However, that was a very bad thing to do. A lot of bees came out of the bee hive and glared at the boys angrily. The echidna and the hedgehog gulped. They ran away in fear as the bees chased after them. They yelled and screamed in pain as they were getting stung by the pesky insects.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles were at a mini-football field. The girls were talking about clothes while the boys were thinking about another prank. Just then, Shadow stopped whispering to Knuckles and they nodded. The echidna walked away. Shadow got down on one knee and held the football with his finger tip.

"Hey, Amy", Shadow called out to her. "Why don't you try to kick the ball out of my hand?"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked him nervously.

"C'mon, I'll go easy on you", Shadow said sweetly.

"23, 28, hut!" Amy dashed to the football. Before she could've kicked it, Shadow moved the football out of the way. "OOOOOOOOG!" she slipped and flew up in the air. She landed on her back hardly as she yelled in pain. Holy crap, she just did an extreme Charlie Brown scene!

"You blockhead", Shadow chuckled spitefully.

--- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Heads up!" Knuckles threw a baseball to Rouge.

"What?" the bat turned around. But then, she got hit in the face and fell back, unconscious.

"Oh, yeah, homerun! Revenge is mine!" Knuckles cheered.

"Victory is mine!" Stewie Griffin raised a fist in the air.

--- (Deleted Scene Four):

"Hey, can you turn around right quick?" Knuckles asked Rouge.

"Why?" his date asked.

"Real quick", Knux lied. "Men talk."

Shrugging their shoulders, Amy and Rouge turned their backs. Shadow and Knuckles pulled out their camera phones and recorded their butts on the camera. They had their tongues out like dogs as they zoomed in on them. Well, it wasn't just a prank. They were just being little perverts. Before Shadow could've had a sudden orgasm, he puts his phone away as so did Knuckles.

"Let's continue", the echidna suggested.

"Ok", the girls walked forward.

"Dude, seriously", Shadow pulled his camera phone back out. "She has a big butt", he commented about Amy's backside.

"Not as big as Rouge's", Knux looked at the 'scene' that he recorded on Rouge. "**Girl, you look so good, back dat ass up**", he starts rapping the lyrics to himself.

"**Smack that all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh**", Shadow starts singing to himself quietly.

"**I found you, MS. NEW BOOTY**", Knuckles starts rapping out loud as he danced like an idiot. "**Get it together and bring it back to me. Hit the playas club for about month or 2. Put his hand on it then see what he do (x2). Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight (x3).**

"**I like big butts and I cannot lie**", Shadow and Knuckles began to rap together as the music comes on. "**You other brothers can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung**."-

"What are you guys doing?" Amy asked them, and the BGM goes off instantly.

"Nothing", Shadow and Knuckles lied as they hid their camera phones behind their backs.

_**

* * *

Chapter Six**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy were doing the robot to the song "Mr. Roboto" by STYX. Plus, for no reason, they were dressed up like astronauts. Shadow was at the bar as he watched them. He was sipping some Dr. Chaos as he sweatdropped. The bartender raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"WTF?" the bartender said.

"Who picked this song?" Shadow asked.

In front of the three disguised creatures, Tails was leading the group to do the dance. He was dressed up as an astronaut too. He starts doing the dance called the snake and Knux, Rouge, and Amy followed the steps. Really, they looked retarded. Shadow and the bartender sweatdropped.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

Twenty minutes later after the robot song, Rouge, Amy, and Knuckles starts dancing to the song "Y-M-C-A" by Village People. All three of them were dressed up like hippies. They all did the dance like the actual music video! Again, the bartender and Shadow sweatdropped. Say, who was Tails' date anyway? Well, his date was a picture of Jessica Alba on it. He starts dancing with it, saying things that he wants to marry her, and some other stuff.

_**

* * *

Chapter Seven**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

"So if you don't want to marry me, then who would you rather marry?" Sally asked the fake Sonic in a very unhappy mood.

"Well, I can't see myself married anyway", Shadow said, who had blue spray paint on him. "I mean, if I was going to get married, I would have a lot of wives that included Halle Berry, Jessica Simpson, Janet Jackson, Carrie Underwood, Beyonce, Rihanna, Sheryl Crow, Jessica Alba, Angelina Jolie, Paris Hilton, and some other girls. How's that for an answer?"

"All I have to say is…You're on crack", Sally folded her arms.

"Actually, I'm on steroids", Shadow corrected her. "Yeah, I take steroids with all of those cheating baseball, basketball, and football players, just for fun. I bet you take birth control pills so that way you can skip your period."

"H-H-How'd you know!?" Sally looked around nervously. "I mean, that's not true. You're insane!" she pointed at him angrily

"That's what she said", Shadow joked and starts cracking up.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

"HELP ME, TONY DANZA! HELP ME, LARRY KING! HELP ME, JUDGE ALEX! HELP ME, DENZEL WASHINGTON!" Sonic called out for help as he was still running from Sally.

"You can't…escape…from me…" Sally said in exhaustion as she tried to keep up with Sonic. "God, I hate these boots", she looked at her long blue boots. "Wait", she called out weakly. "You're too fast…"

_**

* * *

Chapter Eight**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

As Amy continued torturing Shadow with her wild kisses, Shadow pulled out a handgun so he could kill himself. Before he could've reached for the trigger, Amy took the gun and threw it in the water. Next, Shadow pulled out a needle that was filled with some kind of drug so he could put Amy to sleep. He tried to sting her in the arm, but she moved so wildly that he accidentally dropped it! Then he pulled out a sign that read "Screwy, ain't it?" in the middle of it. But the crazy pink hedgehog took it and threw it away. The nightmare then continued for Shadow…

_"Holy crap!"_ he thought in shock and fear. _"She's trying to kill me!"_

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

"You know, I can make you laugh, right?" Knuckles tried to cheer Rouge up as they rode through the tunnel of love. "Let's see…I know!" He pulled out a piece of balloon and blew lots of air in it. It was big, but then it was small again, because he lost his breath. He tried for the second time, but he failed. For the third time, he tried again. Suddenly, he was about to pass out, or die. He fell forward and panted exhaustedly.

"Retard", the bat looked away.

_**

* * *

Chapter Nine**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

"Yeah, we be smokin' high and low, know I'm sayin'?" Knux said in his gangster accent.

"Like what?" Eggman asked sarcastically.

"Weeeeeeed!" Knuckles said in a hyper voice. "Not crack, cuz crack killz."

"Huh, dat's tru", Eggman said. "I'll neva smoke crack."

"I smoked crack once", Shadow confessed.

"Fashizzle?" Knuckles looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, it was at some girl's party, I can't remember", the black hedgehog explained. "I mean, after I took a puff out of dat pipe, dat's it. I ended up having a seizure."

"Dat sux", the echidna shook his head.

"When will this end?" Rouge looked over at Amy.

"Who knows?" Amy shook her head.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Looks like I'm in!" Tails popped out of nowhere, dressed up like a gangster also.

"Kid, you're too young", Knux said.

"I don't care, shoot", Tails waved a hand to go away.

"Fine then! Yo mamma's so old, I told her to act her own age, and she died", Eggman started a new Yo Mamma battle with Tails.

"YOU WHAT!?" Tails widened his eyes sadly. "NOOOOOO!!" he ran away like a crybaby.

"He's gonna have problems gettin' a girlfriend", Knux turned to Shadow.

"Yup", the black hedgehog nodded.

_**

* * *

Chapter Ten**_

--- (Deleted Scene One):

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Amy and Shadow's daughter asked some more questions.

"Erm-," the parents tried to reply.

"Will my boobs grow bigger than Mom's?"

"Honey-," Amy was getting impatient and annoyed with her.

"Who am I, and where did I come from?

"That's what I want to know!" Shadow said outloud in agreement.

"Why is technology such a big deal?"

"Um-,"

"Who shot Biggie and 2pac?"

"Ok, honey-," Amy tried to calm her down.

"Do chicks have balls?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sahdow glared at his daughter oddly.

"Did Britney get her kids back yet?"

"What?" Amy sweatdropped.

"Whatever happened to Rouge and Knuckles?"

"Hm…Good question", Shadow pondered for the moment.

--- (Deleted Scene Two):

Rouge and Knuckles were living happily in Hawaii. They had two kids, who are now teenagers (both of them are boys), and they had no problems with the place. Sure there were some island storms, volcano eruptions and such, but they were able to make it out safely. Since they loved the place so much, they decided to stick around again. Now they were at a party that had Hawaiian dancers, music players, and more. While the kids were hanging out with some other teens, Rouge and Knuckles were at the limbo.

"How low can you go?" a man asked with cheer as Rouge tried to arch her back.

"Ouch!" Rouge fell back. "I'm ok, I'm ok."

"Uhh…Who-a you?" Knuckles came to her, drunk. "What is-huh?" he points at the limbo stick.

"Is he alright?" a woman asked oddly.

"I hope so", Rouge looked at her husband curiously.

"It's the Y2K! I'm just kidding", Knuckles joked. "No, no, I am not going to do rehab. You can't make me. I love you, but you need to lose…um…to…two pounds?" he slurred.

"_Why did I marry this guy?"_ Rouge asked herself in thought as she slapped her forehead.

* * *

And that's it! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! R&R! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 


End file.
